The Wily Fox
by Lucky7137
Summary: What happens when you meet a beautiful girl who won't give you the time of day? Annoy her until she does! Cassandra is an ordinary girl living in her hometown of mystic falls when she meets the wildest original on a chance encounter. Warning rated M for later chapters and updates will apparently be more frequent than I had anticipated.
1. The First Meeting

**A/N: So my first fanfic with Kol, you know there's just not enough of them around. Hope you enjoy. Please review :)**

Why did I ever agree to this? Oh wait my friend who ditched me for some asshole, that's who! Grabbing a beer out of someone's hand I had stalked off only to have it spilled all over me when I was bumped by some horny couple.

Ripping off my ruined shirt I stood in the forest half naked fuming. Zipping up my hoodie I turned around to go back to the party when I heard...

 _Snap!_

As I was walking I heard a something behind me. Turning I found a man standing in the dark shadows created from the bonfire's light. He was casually leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He stepped forward with the most arrogant smirk on his handsome face. He was dressed nicely with a collared shirt, vest and dress pants.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing. What's your name darling?" He purred in an english accent that had me weak at the knees.

"Cassandra. You?" Wow. This had to be the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

He gave a me a queer look, like he was inspecting me. "My name's not important but you smell absolutely divine."

"T-thank you. Not your usually compliment." I wanted to smack myself for the stupid stutter. Why of all the times?

He practically waved off what I had said, like it meant absolutely nothing to him before quickly changing the topic. "Are all women in this century like you."

"What do you mean this century? And like me how?"

"Free. I don't know of many women who would strip to their undergarments in the woods in the middle of the night." He gave me a wicked smirk with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"No not many people do that and- wait a second were you watching me?!" I shouted at him and went to move away when he grabbed my arm holding me in front of him. I struggled in his grasp and managed to spit out my next question, "You didn't answer one of my questions."

"Now now love, there's no need to shout. You're probably wondering what's about to happen? What does he want?" He paused for a moment to let his words sink in before continuing on, "I'm right aren't I? Hmm. It's why I can see the fear in your eyes grow. Such a beautiful sight." He reached up with one of his hands to stroke my face but I smacked it away quickly and glared thru blurry eyes.

What the hell was he talking about? A deep dread seemed to crawl over me the more he looked at me. There was something wrong with him, I didn't know what but I didn't want to stay and find out.

"Don't give me that look darling." He warned me in a playful tone with a teasing glint to his eyes. It was almost as if my action caused him great amusement.

Out of nowhere he pushed my back into a tree and his firm body to my front, keeping me locked in place. He leaned down to my neck and sniffed letting out a content sigh against my neck, sending pure terror down to my core. I was shaking in his grasp, I was going to die. There was no question this is my end - the end to all the things I never did, the places I would never see, the life I never really got to have. Tears started to run down my face and a sob escaped my lips. He pulled back then looking down at me with a mixture of impatience, annoyance and anger.

I was about to try to run after getting out of his grasp somehow when we both heard a growl from behind him. Twisting around him to get a better look over his shoulder I saw a wolf. This just wasn't my night.

The man in front of me straightened from his crouched position to turn and look at the wolf in disgust. "One of Nik's pets I see." Nik. Who the hell was Nik? Pet? What is wrong with this guy.

It was growling viciously at us with it's menacing canines. Fear crawled up my back as it poised itself to attack one of us. Within a flash he ran towards us, jaws unhinged to chomp down on our flesh. Closing my eyes I waited for the bite to come when a sharp high pitched howl pierced my ears followed by two sets of growling and the sounds of something being ripped apart.

Opening my eyes I looked around to see the little remains of what was left of the wolf. He was torn apart and thrown into all different directions, guts and other insides littered the ground. Leaning back against the tree I slid down to the ground with my hands covering my mouth at the gruesome sight around me. Tearing my gaze away I looked to the man standing not too far away from me. He was covered in blood and his shirt had acquired long scratch marks at his arms and torso, but otherwise he was completely fine.

What the hell was happening? How was this guy ok? Who or what is he? How could he have ripped that wolf to shreds?

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks and sobs rocked my body as I wrapped my arms around my knees to hide my face from sight. I was so lost in my world that I didn't notice that he had sauntered back over to me and was on his knees to be eye level with me. When he touched my arm I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin. His eyebrows rose up in surprise which quickly turned back to normal, but a softness creeped into his eyes as he looked me over. The feeling of being a piece of steak was gone and replaced by puzzlement.

He gently grabbed my face between his hands and studied my reaction. I thought I would flinch the moment our skin touched but I found myself enjoying it. He was handsome that fact was undeniable but his dark mahogany eyes were by far the best part of him. It was odd, he just killed a wolf and was about to kill me, so why did I feel safe with him?

"Listen to me darling, we have never met. You will remember nothing of this night after you entered the woods to change. Go home and stay inside." I nodded numbly.

A breeze blew out of my trance causing a shake of my head with the sudden urge to go home early from the lackluster party.


	2. Mikaelson Ball

**A/N: Ok my original idea was to update leap year but the chapter was feeling rushed and I didn't want to put it out like that. Thank you to those who followed and favorite, and to all those who gave a read. Oh I edited the first chap just a little (ok really a word no need to read over) and for Cassandra's mother picture Famke Janssen.** **I hope you all enjoy. Please review :)**

Groaning I rub my head as I sit up. My head was pounding this morning from last night. Walking slowly I went to my bathroom to grab some aspirin.

Turning on the faucet, I splash my face with the cold water to wake up. Memories of the previous night are blurry, I remember vaguely changing my shirt and Madison ditching me at one point.

"Cassandra." My mother's stern voice wafts up from downstairs. Quickly hurrying down I notice some sort of invitation in her hands, probably one of her fancy parties she makes me go to.

"Go get ready Cassandra. We're going to a ball tonight."

"Ok." I reply while rubbing my eyes. "Whose party is it?"

"The Mikaelson family's."

"Who are the Mikaelson's?" I've never heard of them before.

"I was hoping you could tell me." My mother's voice takes on a cold tone that usually only happens when I've done something. She hands over the invitation for me to read. "This is addressed to you."

My face becomes confused and I read the invite. Dancing, cocktails and celebration. Pretty normal and nothing with my name on it. "I don't see anything with my name?" I question her hesitantly.

"Turn it over."

I do as told and in an elegant script there is a personal message to me.

 _Cassandra,_

 _Save me a dance this evening darling._

 _From an admirer_

"I don't know anyone I swear." My voice quivers.

My mother slaps me in a flash across the cheek causing my face to jerk to the side. "Don't lie to me again. Do you understand?" I shake my head that I do. "Good. Get ready and don't embarrass me like the last time."

I nod my head and run upstairs. Jumping into the shower I wash away the grime from the night before and my feelings on the matter of this party. Who the hell was this admirer? I was positive I had never met anyone from the family before. And why would he call me darling?

Hurrying I dry off and start to blow dry my long hair. Once I finish I start to give it a slight curl to add a little body to it and put it up in a simple up-do with the curls piled loosely in the back with a few framing my face. After that I sweep on some gold and brown eyeshadow and a swift swipe of eyeliner, giving myself a cat eye look.

Going back into my room I grab a hot pink ball gown with a small ruffle detail in the front from my closet and zip it up. Grabbing a pair of silver strappy heels I sit on bed to put them on. I put on a simple pair of diamond stud earrings. Standing up I give myself a once over to make sure I'm presentable for my mother.

My mother's harsh stare gives me a look and after a moment she nods deeming me acceptable. I let out a breath and go out to the car.

Driving up to the mansion was full of tension. My mother had a steel like grip on the wheel and made it a point to ignore me. I was used to her behavior by now, especially after the incident. We finally pulled up to the party with the other guests. Taking a deep breath I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the extravagant mansion.

Walking in I was in awe of the beauty. The grand staircase was covered in small white lights and everyone was dressed to impress, my mother included with her white satin mermaid gown with the black lace flowers over her shoulders and breasts.

My mother is quickly pulled away by her friends and I'm left to fend for myself. A man I don't recognize walks up to me to introduce himself. He was tall and lean in a simple tux and tousled dark brown hair. He carried himself proudly, like the world and everyone was beneath him, and had an arrogant smirk on his handsome face. Grabbing my hand he brought it to his lips, "Kol Mikaelson", his accented voice sends a little spark of desire run through me - I'm a sucker for them - and he kisses the back of it and a shot of electricity seemed to travel over my body.

"Cassandra Shepherd." I reply politely and give a nod. He's still holding my hand in his and stares at me intensely, like you would a puzzle. His dark eyes are smoldering and filled with mischief, and this knowing look crosses his face.

As he stares this overwhelmingly feeling to flee races up my body. It startles me because the man in front of me hasn't said or done anything but the persistent feeling of something not being right engulfs me. I pull my hand out of his, "It's nice to meet you but I have to go." I leave as fast as possible and try not to draw attention.

I grab a champagne flute and take a small sip while going over to mingle with some of the people I know. As they gossiped about the town's happening's and the people who live there the feeling of being watched crashes over me. Turning my head slightly I see Kol staring at me from across the room and he gives a knowing look like he was expecting me to look at him. I shake my head and listen intently to the conversation I had been a part of earlier. I feel someone's hand at my waist leading me to turn and find who else but Kol. "Excuse us." He interrupted there talking and lead me away to a more secluded part of the home. "Hello again darling." He looked down and gave a charming smirk that I'm sure had most women on their knees.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Do you call everyone darling?"

Kol thought for a moment while shaking his head slightly, "Yes. Would you prefer I call you something different. Sweetheart perhaps?" His voice is rather cheeky but his eyes held a note of danger to them.

"No." I turn and walk away from him for the second time tonight.

After awhile my curiosity gets the better of me and I decide to take a tour of the mansion. It's grand in every conceivable way. The walls are a light creamy color with long velvety drapes hanging from the windows. The furniture is made of rich dark woods that have intricate details depicting everything from simple flowers to battle scenes. And breathtaking, most likely priceless, art litters the walls.

At some point in my tour I spot a beautiful painting in one of the hallways. It's beauty catches my attention and I lean back against an antique buffet style piece. Someone's throat clearing catches me off guard. I turn and notice a man with dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes staring at me before he gives a charming smile that shows his dimples.

"Admiring the art I see." He accented voice reaches my ears, he must be part of the new family.

Rubbing the back of my neck I send a nervous smile his way. "Yes. This one in particular is stunning."

"It is exquisite isn't it there..." He let's his sentence trail off making me realize I hadn't introduced myself, thank god my mother wasn't around.

"Oh, uh, Cassandra." I give a weak smile.

"Klaus. What exactly is it about this particular piece that has your interest so intently." Klaus inquires.

"Well it has this Impressionistic look with the simple and fast brush strokes. The colors pop and bounce off one another in complete harmony. That and you can tell that whoever painted it was in…a happy place." My voice trails off at the end.

"You're very astute there Cassandra. It's clear you have a fondness for art." He sounds like he enjoys having someone who knows something about it to talk too.

"Yes I do. Well I like to look at it, I can't draw to save my life." I look him in the eye and the same feeling to flee as before with Kol crawls up. "I should probably get back. You have an absolutely marvelous collection by the way." He gives a charming but almost shy smile at me which I found more endearing on him.

I walk back out to the main part of the house where the masses are situated. Exchanging my empty glass for a new one I see my mother give a pointed stare at me and wordlessly I set the flute down.

"Well there you are. I was wondering where you had run off to." Kol's smooth and cheery voice hits my ears. He picks up the flute I had set down and hands back to me while finishing off his own. The urge to flee is still strong but that electric feeling I had when he kissed my hand makes me want to stay or at the very least talk with him a little more.

"Took a tour of your house. It's nice a bit too decadent for me but for you it seems just fine." I give a smirk and his eyes narrow playfully.

"I like the finer things. You missed the first dance so you owe me one now." He responds arrogantly and puts his hand out for me to take.

"Oh I do now. Why because you live here? Or is it because you think you God's gift to women?" I retorted snidely and see his eyes take on an angry glint.

"Well it's nice of you to notice darling." He continued to hold out his hand but I shook my head and stalked off. The look of pure and utter confusion painted his features. His strides are quick and determined as he comes up to me. "Come now darling one dance won't kill you." He complained in a way that reminded me of a small child not getting what they want.

"If I do will you leave me alone?"

He nods and reluctantly I take his hand. His smirk brightens a fraction as he leads us to the dance floor and makes a show of spinning me in a circle before quickly pulling me to him. His one arm gently holds me to him by the waist and the other grasps my hand gently as if I was made of a piece of glass. We sway to the music all the while his gaze never leaving mine.

His eyes were hard to see from the shadows created on his face from our height difference, but they were a dark chocolate brown that swam in the darkness deep inside him that I can't look away from until he spins me around elegantly and tugs me back to him. He towers over me and that look of puzzlement washes his features once again. "Are you not used to a woman saying no to you or something?"

His eyes blink out of there revere and lazy smile takes it place instead. "The only ones who ever have, have fancied the ladies but we both know you don't." He purrs while gently moving his thumb over the back of my hand that he is holding.

Rolling my eyes, "So this is a first for you?" An incredulous smile graces my lips as we spin in a slow circles.

"Appears that way. But to be clear you are out here dancing with me." He teases playfully and winks flirtatiously and gives me a final spin before the music stops. We step away from one another leaving about a good two feet between us. "Thank you for saving me a dance this evening darling." His smirks charmingly and a flutter erupts in my chest.

"Thank you." I turn to leave before spinning back around, "Don't call me darling." I give a sweet smile while my tone is laced with frustration and his smirk turns rather boyish as I leave. Walking away the invitation from early comes to mind, it said the same thing. _Was he the one?_ I turn to confront him but he's already gone.


	3. Stealing Phones

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that read my story, it means a lot. Please review :)**

Waking up the next morning was the last thing I wanted to do. My mother at least didn't have plans for us so I could lay around for awhile. Reaching over to my nightstand I went to grab my phone to find it wasn't there. Getting up I looked around my room but couldn't find it. _Where the hell did it go?_

Thinking back to last night the last time I had seen my phone was at the Mikaelson's mansion. _Did I drop it there?_ Going to my closet and pulling on a pair of jeans and t-shirt I started walking to the mansion.

Arriving at the place my nerves crept up. I didn't think I'd be able to go inside and say what, hey I lost my phone mind if I snoop around until I find it? Groaning I sucked in a deep breath and with what little courage I had walked up the steps and knocked on there door.

After a minute I didn't think anyone was there and went to go to town when I heard the door creak open. A man dressed in a suit was standing there. He had brown hair and eyes, and I had remembered him talking with my mother the night before. "Hello can I help you?"

Rubbing the back of my neck I looked down, "Um, hi. Sorry to bother you...I was just wondering if you'd let me look in your coat closet? The one used for the party last night. I lost my phone and the last place I saw it was here so...you know what nevermind." I turned quickly and was about to run until he spoke again.

"Please come in." He moved aside to let me walk into the foyer and I gave a weak smile. You'd hardly know there was a ball last night, there wasn't a trace of anything there from the night before. "The closet is that way to your left, miss?"

"Oh uh Cassandra. Thank you." I nodded and scanned the entire closet but found nothing. Not here. "Well it's not here. Sorry for bothering you."

He gave me a warm smile, "Elijah and it wasn't a bother Cassandra." I returned his smile.

"Elijah I need to see you-" Kol cut himself off the moment he saw me and a wicked smirk worked it's way on his face. "Cassandra darling, what brings you here?" He greeted in his, I'm guessing, usual cheeky manner making me roll my eyes.

"I was just leaving." I gave him a sickly sweet smile and opened the door.

"I guess that means you don't want this back then, hmm?" Turning I saw Kol holding up my phone in his hands with Elijah looking on disapprovingly.

I balked at him. "You stole my phone? Why?"

"Well I needed an excuse to get you to talk to me again so…" He let the sentence trail off and sent a look full of a mix of innocence and mischief my way.

"So your a thief." He didn't seem appalled that I had called him that. "Ok. You won. I talked to you now give it back." I sounded a tad whiny at the end but given the circumstances I didn't really care.

He pretended to think for a time with my phone tapping his chin. "No I don't think so."

"What?"

"Kol enough. Give the girl back the phone." Elijah glared pointedly at Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes at his brother's interference. "Fine. I'll give you your phone back," He shifted on his feet and moved his arm behind his back with my phone and shoved in his pocket, "you'll just have to come and get it." His flirty half smile only caused a fury to erupt in the pit of my stomach.

Schooling my face I sauntered over to him and his eyes sparked with satisfaction, if only he knew. Keeping eye contact with him I hooked my fingers into his belt loops and pulled him to me, his eyes widened with curiosity and excitement. Reaching around my hand went into his back pocket and gripped the phone. Pulling back away from him with satisfaction I held up my phone. "I got it." I replied and walked out the door.

Deciding to walk to town seemed the best option. It would help keep my mind off from my encounter with Kol and I would be away from my mother for a little. Heading into the grill I spotted a group of my friends in a booth and walked over. "Hey guys."

Madison turns around from her new current boyfriend to move over so I can sit. "Where have you been I've been calling."

I sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry some guy stole my phone."

"Who did?" Ryan across the table asked. He looked me up and down and a shiver ran through me like it always did when he did that.

"Kol Mikaelson. He's part of that new family that came to town." We went back to casual conversation. Madison filled me in on and what I missed the other night. "So Kayla's pregnant?"

Leah gave me a nod. "Yeah. Rumor has it it's Ben's."

"Hey enough gossiping, time for a game of pool." Jared rushed us over to the free table. I sat back and watched as everyone paired up. The hair on the back of my neck stood up out of nowhere.

"Cassie that guy at the bar is checking you out." Leah gave a nod to look behind me and so I did and found who else but Kol...again.

I scoffed and took the pool stick from Danny - Mad's new buea - and lined it up to make a shot. As I was pulling the stick back a hand came up from behind me and placed itself over the one that was leaning on the table. The other hand gripped the back and the body loomed over mine realigning my shot. Turning my head slightly I got caught in the dark gaze of Kol's eyes. Mine widened comically and his insufferable smirk seemed to be permanently etched on his face and he sent a wink as he made the shot.

"What do you want Kol?" I gritted out while stepping back from him.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. We got off on the wrong foot, love. Let's try this again." He said as he leaned on the pool cue he took out of my hands.

My friends all had various looks cross their faces, from appalled to disbelief to attraction to wonderment to anger. "No we're not doing this."

Kol almost pouted for a moment before going back to the task of starting over anew. "Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol."

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" I replied coldly walking away from the pool table with him following close behind. Damn. Why was he so persistent on this?

Ryan was the first of my group of friends to jump in, though I'd hardly call him a friend. "I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." He told Kol coldly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kol's eyes narrowed darkly but he kept his tone casual. "I'm pretty sure I don't care." He followed me to the pool cue rack and presses me against it with his body. "Besides why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He smirks flirtatiously and the back of his hand reaches out to touch my face but I slap it away. His smile broadens as he looks down at me. "You really are feisty aren't you, absinthe eyed girl."

"Absinthe?" What the hell was that?

"Adventure for another time love." This time he does touch my face softly sending a searing heat to my body. It traveled every inch, every crevice was touched just by this simple gesture.

My breathing and heart rate were slightly irregular and I could tell from the look on Kol's face he knew that. "Don't call me love."

"Only if I can call you Cassie."

"Fine." I swallow the lump in my throat. "But only if you answer a question." Kol's head tilted to the side and he nodded. "Are you the one that sent that invitation yesterday?"

"Yes." He shifted on his feet slightly uncomfortable and his eyes became wary.

"How do you know me?" I only met him last night, how could he have known my name and where I lived?

His eyes shifted between mine. "Saw you during the day and asked around is all darling." His reply was believable but I didn't believe that to be true.

"Your lying." Turning I left the grill quickly.

Walking out into the cold breeze was refreshing. My nerves still stood on end from being in such close proximity to Kol. How could I be like that around him, I wasn't like that around anyone. But I had to admit there was something about him that I liked I just wasn't sure what it was yet. The door to my side opened and Madison stepped out. "You ok? Things were pretty heated between you two."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Wait heated? "What do you mean heated?"

"Oh that sexual tension between the two of you."

"There's no sexual tension."

Madison tsked at me. "Please it's dripping off you both. Plus he's rather determined to have your attention." She batted her eyelashes meaningful at me, willing me to see things her way.

"Well I'll give you the determined part." I relinquished some stubbornness on the matter. "Come on let's go back inside," I looped my arm with hers, "and you can spill all those dirty secrets about Danny." If there was one way to get Mads to drop something mention her guy. She smiled brightly as we made our way back inside.

Hours passed by and Kol had left the bar. Truthfully I was grateful sense he would no longer be pestering me. Walking back home I could see the lights on before I walked inside to see my mother sitting in the dining room with a wine glass in hand and a scowl on her face. "You've been gone awhile."

I placed my head down and spoke more to the floor than her. "I was at the grill with friends."

She shook her head thoughtfully. "Get some sleep we have a auction to go to Tuesday."

I nodded and rushed upstairs to get some sleep. Unfortunately it wouldn't come. Mads earlier comment about Kol and I kept replaying in my head. Was there tension? I wouldn't lie I did find him attractive but his arrogance made me want to turn away like I did with all the people my mother surrounded us with. Grabbing the covers I hauled them over my head and tried getting back to sleep.

It seemed like only a few minutes later I could hear a slight tink against my window. Rubbing my eyes of sleep I walked over to the window to see what it was. Looking out I saw Kol standing outside. When he saw me he dropped what was in his hand and gave me his cheeky grin. "Finally darling I thought I would be out here forever."

I rolled my eyes and replied sleepily, "What do you want?"

"Come down and I'll tell you."

Against my better judgment I decided to go downstairs and see him. Opening the door I saw him standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets. He was different from all the times I had met him before. His body was tense and his body while in a relaxed pose was anything but. "Well? What is it?"

Kol smiled down darkly at me. "I'm not quite sure what it is with you but it ends now." He moved closer like a lion stalking it's prey. Shivers off fear ran thru my body. I tried to get back inside but Kol's hands grabbed me and held me tightly. "Now now, we don't want to make a scene do we." He spun me around so I faced him. His eyes were red and veins snaked around them and he laughed darkly. Kol's eyes dilated and this feeling off submission took over, "Don't move or make a sound."

I couldn't move my limbs and my mouth felt like it weighed a ton. Kol's hand reached up and tucked some of my hair behind my ear while exposing my neck more. "It is shame this is end for us. You really are rather interesting but I've had a bad night and I need a snack." My body shook and a tear escaped my eyes. Suddenly I could see a set of fangs protrude from Kol's mouth and he quickly bit into my neck.

He sucked greedily at my throat and I could feel my limbs get heavier and heavier the more he drank. Spots dotted across my vision and I slumped in his arms before the world went black.


	4. I'm off Darling

**A/N: Hey readers I sincerely hope you all are enjoying my story. Thank you for the follows and favorites. Please review it does help me know if you like where I'm going :) Oh and if no one has read it definitely check out LoveIsAlways - Love Me Back to Life and Vixen With A Vendetta - It's good to be alive & It's good to be seen. There both amazing Kol/OC stories (fingers crossed that vixen will start to write again).**

Waking up the next morning was horrific. My body ached and my neck was in searing pain. It was early morning and I was laying on my porch with bloodied pajamas. Placing a hand to my neck I could feel the dried coated blood, the open and sensitive wound. Running inside I jumped in the shower to wash it away while images of Kol last night ran thru my mind.

Stepping out I placed my soiled clothes in the cabinet beneath my sink until I could do something with them later. Opening the medicine cabinet I took out some disinfectant and bandages.

The wound stung as I cleaned it carefully. It would be a constant reminder of what happened. What was Kol? His face had changed and he drank my blood like a vampire would. Was that what he was? A vampire? But they didn't exist, a myth and nothing more. In my mind there was no way to deny it though, they were real and I had almost died from one.

Getting dressed in a brown pleated skirt and safety-pin t-shirt I was about to walk out when I caught my reflection and saw the bandage. People would ask what happened to me and I couldn't very well say that I was attacked by a mythological creature. Picking a gray scarf and maneuvering it to cover my neck I ran down the stairs and I safely avoided my mother and went to school.

Walking I constantly was looking over my shoulder. Where was Kol? Would he come back to finish the job? What was he exactly? Questions like these plagued my mind and distracted me while I stepped into school.

"Cassie!"

Turning around I saw Mads running up to me leaving Danny in the wind to trail behind once the dust settles. She bear hugged me like her life depended on it. I squeezed her back keeping my neck out of sight when I pulled away. "Hi Mads, Hi Danny."

Danny gave me a smile and a nod as he moved to wrap his arms around Madison. "Ok you need a boyfriend Cas." I glared at her. "Now don't even look at me like that, I know I know not really your thing with blind dates and all, but I'm going to find the perfect guy. And with any luck he'll drive your mother crazy."

"Gee. Thanks. That's exactly what _I_ want." I rolled my eyes and started down the hallway with the happy couple behind me.

"Oh come on Cassie. You need to have someone." Madison reasoned.

"Maybe I don't want someone."

"Or you don't want the one you do." She trailed off suggestively.

"I'll bite. Who are you talking about?"

"Oh what's his name? Oh yes, Kol."

As soon as she said that name my body froze. The pain from last night's bite instantly came to mind and I discreetly touched my neck. "That douchebag from yesterday." Danny spoke up for the first time today.

"Thank you Danny." Finally another person that agreed with me even if he didn't know the whole reason.

Madison made an angry pout and stormed off pushing people out of her way. I let out a huff and went to go get her but a hand on my arm stopped me. "I'll talk to her. And I'll see if I can get her off her mission with you."

I gave a nod and smiled at him. Danny left and followed Mads trail of destruction to cool down the raging flame. So far I liked him. He wasn't like the other guys she flung herself after, Danny was easygoing and serious. If he could make Mads see she wasn't always right I could see them being high school sweethearts for life. I shook my head of the two of them and went to class.

The day passed by without incident. No one noticed the bandage on my neck and were too distracted by the scarf to really notice anyway. Going to my locker before leaving I could see Leah strutting up in all her glory. She was a tall, ginger-haired girl with a mean disposition. So it's not really shocking that she ran the school, especially since Elena gilbert and Caroline Forbes seemed to preoccupied to deal with high school hierarchy.

"Cassie you're coming to the party next weekend right." She asked me pointedly with really leaving me no option but to say yes. I nodded to her as I packed my bag. "Good make sure to look hot. I'm talking an eight on the slut scale at least." Her voice snipped at me before she strutted off to join her cheerleader friends.

We weren't good friends or really friends at all. Leah was always just at the same events my mother took us too. The same could actually be said about a lot of the people I hung out with. There was only a handful she would call real friends and Madison was one of them.

"Well isn't she rather demanding." A voice purred into my ear.

I knew that voice, the voice of the monster. Turning my head slightly I could see Kol leaning against my back with the most self satisfied smirk on his handsome face. My eyes widened in fear and I went to run but was quickly yanked back and slammed into the lockers.

Kol held me tightly to the lockers and his one hand casually played with my hair. I shivered. So this was it? This was my end to an outstandingly boring life? Me never getting to go and do the things I wanted most in life? Kol looked me over like I was a piece of succulent meat. His head tilted to the side and a sigh escaped his pouting lips. "Now darling there's no need to be like that."

He raised his hand to brush his fingers along my cheek and I flinched. Why couldn't he just kill me and get it over with? "What do you want?"

Kol didn't answer, he simply pulled my scarf away and peeled the bandage off. So he wanted to bite me again, great because it was so wonderful the first time. Kol's dark eyes scanned the torn flesh and he hummed. "Got you good, didn't I?"

He touched the open wound and I winced, tears started to brim my eyes. "What are you?" My voice quivered from the gut wrenching feeling of fear.

"A vampire. An original one at that." Kol seemed proud of what he was and he didn't look the least bit sorry or guilty over what happened as his eyes moved down my body from head to toe.

"W-what are going to do to me?" My voice was thick with unshed emotion.

Kol let me go but was still close enough to grab me and not leave any room for escape. He let out a humming sound and thought over his answer. "Well to be honest I thought I killed you. You were very delicious. But since I haven't I think I'll keep you around to feed on." My body shook and I gulped loudly. So I was to be his personal buffet when ever he wanted. A sick, unsettling feeling took over my body. "You should feel honored darling, I don't do this very often."

A few tears leaked from eyes and I whimpered.

"Or I might fancy to get to know you better."

I looked up shocked and balked at him. One minute he was talking about eating me and now he wanted to what exactly? I gaped like a fish for a moment before rational thought came back to me. My mouth opened and closed tried to spit the words out but they wouldn't come.

"Come now darling your a challenge. One I haven't had in awhile, so why not enjoy it?" Kol's voice was full of this fake cheer that honestly unnerved me more than the predatory gaze he had earlier.

"So I'm only alive because I don't fawn over you." I said slowly to make sure I understood him correctly.

Kol cocked his head back and forth in a contemplative manner, thinking it over before he replied, "Essentially."

My eye's were wide from the callousness of the way he spoke. Kol made me feel like I was nothing but a toy and my only purpose was to amuse him, until when though? He would eventually get bored of me. The thought was sickening on so many levels that I felt I would spew it everywhere.

"Anyways best be off darling. But don't worry once my trip is done I'll be back to see you."

Trip? So he was leaving. But for how long? Back to see me when exactly? Kol scanned my face for a moment as I held in a breath, before his eyes roamed down the column of my neck and settled on the artery pumping blood throughout my body. I could see that Kol's eyes had darkened so much that they appeared black once again like the night before.

"Perhaps even have a bite before I go." Kol whispered into my ear. It was odd because in one way it was dark and seductive and on the other it was threatening and degrading. Either way my body was hardwired and on edge to what he would do next.

But instead of feeling twin puncture marks I felt a feather light kiss on my pulse point. Kol stepped back and gave me one final once over before walking off. He practically skipped down the steps of the front of the school. So terrorizing people was his personal enjoyment. _Why me?_ Kol suddenly stopped and turned around to face me once again. I gulped nervous over what he would do next. "Be careful darling. I want you in one piece when I get back."

And with those final parting words he vanished into thin air. I fell to the ground on shaky legs with tears starting to pour over my lids. What luck did I have to have this menace play a game of cat and mouse in my life?


	5. Palm Reading

**A/N: Enjoy and review!**

It had a been a little over a week since I last saw Kol. The moment he was good and out of sight I ran home like my life depended on it, which in some ways it truly did.

I had spent my time looking up on vampire folklore. Unfortunately most of it was trash simply trash. Walking in the sun sure wasn't a problem for him. So that left me with what; holy water, mirrors, crucifixes, garlic, wooden stake. _I am so screwed._

It also helped explained the gut feeling at the party. The feeling of needing to flee was so clear now. My body knew the danger before my mind had. And the same feeling when I had talked to Klaus. If Kol was a vampire so were the rest of his family members. A shiver ran thru me at the thought.

On the bright side my wound was healing nicely. Thankfully it would be gone soon because I was running out of high collared tops and scarves to cover it up with.

* * *

The day breezed by like all the others; school was a bore, Leah bossed what she called the weaker classes around, Mom was working late and I was going to work.

Working at the Grill part time was...fine I guess. The pay was alright but I didn't want to be a waitress slash bartender for the rest of my life. I wanted more excitement from the one life I had to live. I wanted the adventure that my brother was going to take me on.

Thankfully it wasn't that busy today. There were only a few customers sitting at the tables and two men at the bar. So pretty dead.

A whistle sounded to my left and I saw one of the men at the bar wave me down to refill his glass. Grabbing the bottle I gave him a refill and smiled. I had learned while working here that if I smiled often I got better tips. So drunk as a schunk or not I smile.

Placing the bottle down and washing some glasses in the sink I could hear the door chime. Looking up I saw one of the Mikaelsons and a redheaded woman. It was the one I remember seeing my mother talking to. I had been preoccupied avoiding Kol and strolling around their house. But the woman wasn't familiar at all.

I went back to cleaning glasses until a clearing of a throat rang in my ears. Standing up I was face to face with the unknown Mikaelson. He was dressed in a dark jacket and denim jeans. His face was more square then Kol's was but he had dark hair and his eyes were dark green. He looked down at me with cold eyes, "You're the girl that has Kol's interest?"

I nodded unsurely. "I guess so. And you would be?" I asked while picking up one of the glasses I had finished cleaning and started to dry it off.

"Finn. His eldest brother."

"Cassandra. Can I get you something?"

"Two beers."

"Coming right up." I went to work filling his order and handed them to him and went to drying cups.

Finn studied me for a moment, looking me deep in the eyes. "Poor, naive child. You don't know it yet, but you're on the wrong side." Finn spoke in a patronizing tone like I was some moron that didn't know to stay away from him. Child? How old was Kol?

I set the glass I was drying off with and gave him my full attention. "You think I want your brother near me."

"Then you're smarter than you look." How fucking rude? I was no genius but I wasn't some airhead either. "Has my brother told you about the novice Dulcina? You remind me of her. Innocent girl, beautiful voice... She promised herself to God until Kol caught sight and found her pretty. Within days, she'd broken her vows of obedience and chastity. Within a week, she was dead. He'd grown bored."

So he knew. I didn't know how but he knew that I knew about vampires. I gulped nervously. "I don't believe you." In all actual reality I did. It wasn't a hard picture to imagine, Kol chasing a nun, seemed to fit the bill.

Finn gives me a disbelieving look, don't have a good poker face I guess. "I think you do." Finn then picked up his beers and went back to the redhead.

If Kol did that to a girl he was interested in where did that leave me? Would I have a week or less or more?

* * *

Walking home was plagued with constantly looking over my shoulders, counting the time I had left and questions on when Kol would show back up. This whole process of waiting around for my death was annoying. If he wanted to kill me so badly he should just do it.

Entering the house it was dark and quiet. Setting my bag down and hanging up my jacket I ambled into the kitchen. A note was on the fridge and I didn't need to read it to know what it'd say. _Cassandra, Working late. Be ready for Dunbar Foundation. Mother._ Opening the fridge I pulled out some leftovers and popped them into the microwave.

I groaned when I heard my phone going off. I just wanted to stay in and do nothing tonight but that wasn't happening. "Hello Mads."

 _"Hey I need someone to go to a carnival with me. Please."_

"Oh I don't know..." I trailed off in uncertainty but in reality she all ready had me as soon as she said carnival. Yes I was still a kid sometimes.

 _"I'll get you all the junk food your heart desires."_

"Well, since you insist."

 _"Great be there in five."_ After that the line went dead and I ran upstairs to get into more comfortable clothes. A honk sounded outside signaling me to come down that very moment.

Once we arrived at the carnival we grabbed handfuls of tickets and went on every ride they had at least four times each. In between rides we shared a bag of cotton candy, kettle popcorn, fried dough and these deep fried oreos. My mother would probably kill me if she saw me eating all of this but she wasn't around and I wanted to live a little.

As we walked Mads spotted a fortune teller booth, while she loved those things I always thought they were the best scammers around. Suddenly I could feel hands tighten around my arm and I started to be dragged to the tent.

"Do we really have to do this?" I whined out pitifully.

Madison turned to me sharply with an appalled look. "Of course we are! I want to know my future and were going to find out yours too."

Mads drags me by the my sleeve to the tent. It literally looked like an old gypsy wagon inside. Colored and patterned cloth covered every surface; floor, makeshift walls, ceiling and opening for the door. Pillows were scattered about on one side and a table on the other with chairs surrounding it.

"Come. Sit." A woman appeared from a back room covered by a flap. She was what I was expecting. The woman had scarf around her head and many layers of necklaces graced her neck. Her skin was tanned and smooth and matched brilliantly with her rich dark curls. "I am Sedona Wylie. You await your fortunes."

Mads sat down eagerly while I did with more skepticism. "I want to know everything you see for my future." Mads voice was excited and she thrust out her palm with fervor.

"You sure. Everyone wants to know their future until they know their future." She replied cryptically while shuffling a deck of tarot cards.

"Yes."

The woman nods and takes Madison's palm into her hand and examines it closely. "You have a short head line it means you're a fast thinker who reaches conclusions without any hemming and hawing." The woman traced her hand softly and continued, "You're heart line is short meaning you need your freedom. You show your love through actions more than words. Your seeing someone now, yes?" Madison nodded eagerly and was at the edge of her seat as she listened intently. "He is good. Balances you out," I snorted, "And the life line is long, you're a rock whom people count on to stay strong in difficult times. You have a life full of love and happiness and an awful lot of children."

Mads looks at me smugly. Of course she would she had to get told her future would be amazing. "Your turn."

"No."

"C'mon Cassie."

We stare at one another, neither of us blinking. Madison narrows her eyes and I give in. I huff and hold out my palm without looking at this Sedona woman. The glee that lights up Madison eyes is infuriating and endearing.

Sedona takes my hand and traces the lines of it gingerly. A strange look crosses her face, she never had that happen when she was doing Mads. The look in here eyes when she glances up is full of fear and wonder.

"Your life line is broken into pieces. Each break in the line represents a traumatic experience that has had an impact on your life choices. You also have a strong thumb which indicates your are strong-minded and not easily crossed even if you do not act on it." Mads turns to me then and gives me a look. "Also you girl have a prominent mount of venus at the base of your thumb."

"Which means what exactly?"

"It means your husband is not likely to stray too far from your bed, he won't at all, not once. You've met him actually."

"Lucky girl." Madison chides from the sides and I elbow her. Suddenly Madison eyes bug. "Who is the guy? Is it the new one in town?"

"Mads." I angry whisper at her.

"That I do not know. But I saw he was tall and dark of hair."

Mads practically jumps up and down with excitement. She reaches into her bag and throws the money on the table, "Thank you."

Sedona smiles weakly at the two of us as we turn to leave, but before doing so she tugs me back lightly and whispers in my ear. "Death also follows you closely. Almost stalks you. Be careful child."

The look in her eyes and the her tone laced with concern. I gulp nervously and nod to her before leaving. That's twice today I had been warned. Finn said to stay away from Kol and what would happen to me if I didn't. Now the fortune teller was telling me how the angel of death is on my back. It had to be Kol, he was the only one that came to mind.

"So," Madison purrs it out slowly before continuing on, "Kol's going to be your husband."

I roll my eyes as we head back towards the car. "No. He is not. There are plenty of people who match that description." I reasoned off.

"Name one!"

"Paul, Ryan, Danny, Tyler, Ethan-" A hand placed to my mouth cuts me off.

I look over at Madison smugly and she starts to pout. "Ok. Fine. So there are other people who it could be, but I'm telling you it's Kol. Without a doubt."

I trailed behind her then. She had no idea what Kol was or really like. If she knew he had bit and almost killed me she wouldn't be on his team when it came to a relationship. "Let's just get a candy apple and get out of here before you waste away more money on bogus gypsies."

Madison rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. And just like that I could forget about Kol.


	6. Sui Generis

**A/N: Enjoy and review please :) It's a long chap for this story...maybe they will be this length in the future. *makes thinking gesture***

Days had gone by since the carnival and my encounter with Finn. No one from Kol's family had bothered me since and Kol hadn't returned. Was it too much to hope for that Kol would never come back? Doubtful though since the rest of his family was here so it was really just a matter of time until we ran into one another again.

I shifted on my feet while reaching for the book on the shelf. It was my free period and I would spend my time alone in the library, although thanks to Kol I had spent a lot more time there than usual. Heading back over to my seat I began to read to help clear my thoughts of vampires. And it worked for awhile until a throat clearing sounded in front of me.

Looking up I froze. Kol was standing in front of me with a cheeky grin and an air of self assured confidence. "Hello darling."

I was stuck in place. What would he do now? Take another chunk out of my neck? Play some game of cat and mouse with me? I gulped as I set the book down, "Your back."

Kol gave a happy humming sound. "Hmm. Trip was fine since you asked." I didn't say anything and Kol started to pout before moving to tower over me. "Let's have a look at that neck, shall we?" Kol gently moved my hair from neck to expose it to him, so this is what he decided I would be, a walking blood bag. "My, my, you would never know I even bit you." There's a slight whine to Kol's pitch making it sound like he was deeply saddened by the fact.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Kol just gave a casual shrug of his shoulders before turning his attention back to me. "Nothing I won't be able to fix." He gave a wicked, laughing glance to my neck and me. Apparently they were two separate things entirely to him.

"Not any time soon." I gritted out.

Kol only gave me a droll look before he looked around me. Stepping around he picked up the book I had been reading to rid my thoughts of my upcoming death. He flicked thru the pages in a lazy bored manner before turning attention to me. "Are you a queen love? Hmm? You have a king I should know about?" His tone was light but like the glitter of a knife blade in the light, something said danger.

I snatched the book from his grasp and glee lit up his eyes at my brashness. "No I don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"O come now darling, I'm only curious."

I ignored him and started to pack my things and leave but Kol followed me out and down the hall. I didn't say a word to him hoping that he would eventually get bored and leave me alone. There was a moment where I thought he had since it was so quiet.

"You know if your a queen you need a knight, then right?" Kol breathed into my ear. I stood abruptly like a statue after a shiver passed through me but what he said next rocked me to my core."You like the story of Camelot, don't you? Only here you're the princess-would-be-queen looking for your fairy-tale prince, but along came a knight who knew even more of your secrets, and he called to you…" I could feel my hair being pulled gently like he was playing with it.

I spun around and looked Kol in the eyes. His were dark and intense like they always seemed to be and his smirk was charming. Kol clearly was the kind of guy that was used to women dropping on their knees for him and if there was one thing I wasn't it was that. "What do you want? And what secrets do you think you know?"

"I already told you I fancy to get to know you better." Kol's smile turns flirtatious. "Besides your secret is that you fancy me too." Kol wiggles his eyebrows and his smirk grows wider showing his pearly teeth.

I rolled my eyes and snapped at him, "And how long will you be fancying me?" Kol seemed confused by my statement. "Your brother told me about Dulcina, although I doubt you remember her, that girl lasted a week with you right? So how long do I have exactly?"

Kol didn't answer me, he simply studied me. His eyes turned darker the more we stared at one another. Realizing that I wasn't going to get a reply I let out an undignified huff and walked off. Kol was handsome and the accent was killer but he was a monster no matter what.

* * *

For the rest of the day I didn't see Kol. He must have left and hopefully found something else to entertain him. A part of me didn't want that because then some other poor girl would be in my position, but I also didn't want to be this girl who Kol played with. It was all so confusing it practically made my head explode and my stomach felt sick.

Walking in to the Grill was the only comfort I could seek at the moment. I spotted Mads and Danny, the former waving me over excitedly. I shyly smiled at the lovebirds before sitting across from them.

"So I was telling Danny about my palm reading."

"Ah. What do you think Danny? Do you believe this stuff?"

Danny let out a small chuckle. "No." Madison turned and looked saddened that she was he only one who believed. "But I believe what she said about you baby." Danny pecked her on her lips and Mads melted entirely.

I let out a chuckle and feel the seat next to me sink slightly. Turning I found Leah and her cronies, Sally and Jessica, making themselves at home at the table with Ryan not far behind.

"So Cassie," Leah turns and gives me her full attention and I know I won't like what she says next just by the way her eyebrow arches, "I heard that some british hottie was with you. Are you keeping him all to your self?"

"No." By then Ryan sat down across from me and leered at my body.

Leah shakes her red hair out and sighs dramatically. "And you haven't mentioned him why?"

"Perhaps it's because the rumor's just a rumor." Sally's snide and high pitched voice rang out, I swear her voice could break the sound barrier if she screamed loud enough.

"No he is real. Just an arrogant prick is all." The three girls stare at me sharply, they were just like my mother they only cared about outside appearances rather than what someone was really like. "What? I'm serious you should stay away from him."

Jessica examines her purple nails with bored interest before speaking, "Prick or not if he's hot he's hot."

"Couldn't be more right." The three of them laugh at their own joke and Mads makes an puking motion causing me to hide my smile behind my hand.

A round of mindless chatter erupted from around the table. Leah grilled Mads and Danny on there relationship progress, Jessica was busy trying to get Ryan's attention but he continued to stare at me, Sally was moaning about some test she failed and the punishment her parents gave her. So all in all a normal afternoon which was greatly needed from my encounter with Kol earlier in the morning.

After awhile I excused myself to get everyone a round of drinks and to distance myself from Ryan, he always gave me the creeps. Walking up I chat with Hannah at the bar, she was one of the other few people who I really liked and the only I worked with that didn't look at my ass. "So that art college liked your work?"

She shook her brown curls happily. "Hmm hm. They said it was the best amateur work they had laid eyes on in years."

"That's great although you're no amateur." She blushed at my compliment and went to fill out my order. When she came back she had a glass of bourbon in her hands and set it down in front of me. "Um I don't remember ordering hard liquor." I accused her lightly.

"You didn't. The drink is for you, from the guy at the end of the bar. He was pretty insistent." Hannah trails off suggestively and motions her head to where the guy was.

What I saw made me freeze. Kol was sitting at the end of the bar, glass in hand and raised it up in a toasting motion with a smirk painted on his features. Quickly I grabbed the drinks and started to leave to head back. "Your not going to accept that guy's drink. He's gorgeous." Hannah gushed and I could see Kol's smirk get bigger.

"Nope." I said simply while popping the p. Spinning back around to leave I nearly screamed when I saw Kol.

"You know it's rude to decline a drink, especially from someone as handsome as me."

"It's also rude to bite someone without their permission." I snap out.

"Touché darling."

I go to step around him when he moves to block me. Again I try to pass him but he moves to the left then the right then the left again, mirroring my movements exactly and not letting me go. Frustrated I grit out, "Get out of my way Kol."

Kol's smile takes on a flirtatiousness and his voice was playful, like it was all a game to him, "Make me darling."

"Gladly." I push him to the side and walk to the booth.

"Cassie who was that guy?" Leah questions while looking over my shoulder at Kol. When I didn't answer a light bulb in her head seemed to go off. "Is that the british guy that you've been seen with?" I nodded unenthusiastically. A wicked grin lit up the features of Leah and Sally.

Sally leaned forward. "So do you want him?"

"No."

"Good because he is mine." Leah and Sally both stated confidently then turned to glare daggers at one another. Oh great another fight over a guy that's not worth it.

"Where did Ryan and Jess go?"

Mads chuckled, "Out back."

"Mind if I join you?" A accented voice behind me asked. The same feeling of fleeing took over my body and I knew it was Kol.

Leah sat up straighter and flipped her hair to the side, the signature sexy move, while Sally puffed out her chest so Kol could have a full view of her rack. "We would love you to, wouldn't we?"

Kol's smile was full of charm as he gave a toothy grin and sat down between Leah and Sally. He wrapped his arms around the back of the booth and over both of their shoulders all the while his eyes never left me. Sally might have been too busy ogling but Leah wasn't.

Sally started to twirl her hair around her finger while biting her lip enticingly. "So Kol where are you from?"

"Here original but I've been to a lot of places over the years." Kol's voice was smooth like silk.

"How long will you be here for?"

Kol shrugged as much as possible in his position, "Oh I don't know days, weeks, months perhaps even years." Everyone around the table didn't hear the threat I did, clearly. Kol would be a part of my life for unforeseen amount of time. The thought alone caused my stomach to fall to the floor. "Let's start with the fun questions, what do you all want?"

"To be an actress." Sally was the first to reply and her voice was full of eagerness.

Leah made a move closer to Kol's side so she was snuggling up to him. "Every man to worship me like the goddess I am."

"They already do." Danny mumbled from behind his glass.

"What do you want darling?"

I didn't say anything. Giving him an answer was a satisfaction I didn't want to give him. My friends watched the two of us closely, while Leah and Sally were more than happy to be at his side and hang off his every word I wasn't. I had made a point to ignore him as soon as he had joined us but it was starting to seem like Kol wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Cas wants to travel."

I turned my head sharply to glare daggers at my best friend. Why was Mads telling him things about me?

"Not like it will happen any way. Right Cassie." Leah sneered at me. She knew that my mother had planned my life out the way she wanted it to go. Leah turned so she was even more virtually on Kol's lap. "Cassie's mom has her whole life scripted out. Besides traveling? You couldn't be any more creative Cassie?"

My face was stony and I didn't answer her or pay her any attention at the jab. I hung my head slightly down as my body sunk further into the booth's cushions. Everyone besides Madison thought that what I wanted was a crazy thing, and if they didn't think that they were definitely thought I was a hopeless girl stuck in my own head. The mindless chatter started up again until Kol spoke.

"I think what you want is fantastic Cassandra."

My head perked up and I watched him with careful eyes. Did Kol mean what he said or was he humoring me? I was beginning to think it was the first since his voice wasn't full of fake cheer or condescending, it was sincere which confused me all the more.

I couldn't find my voice to respond to him but luckily someone else did. "Have you traveled?"

Kol nodded, his eyes didn't leave mine as he sat up forcing Leah and Sally to back off. He was studying me intently and I shifted under the gaze. "Been to a lot of places sweetheart. Nothing like living on the open road." Kol's voice took on the cheery tone with Leah looking at him like he was a god or something.

I stood up slowly and started to put my jacket on. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home. If I don't get back soon I'll never hear the end of it." _Or feel the end of it._

Turing I left the building and only made it a few feet before I heard someone walking up behind me. I didn't need to see to know that it was Kol, my senses were always on edge around him, probably from the attack I got and the fact that he was a creature that shouldn't exist but somehow did. I sucked in a deep controlled breath and faced him. Kol's head was cocked to the side slightly and his eyes were bright and curious. "I feel like I ask you this a lot but what do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you were really leaving darling."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Quite the guarded little thing aren't you, especially considering how easy it would be to kill you."

I gulped nervously before lifting my head higher in defiance. "If you wanted to kill me you would've by now."

"You're right I would have", a little sigh escaped before I could control it, "but your family and friends are another matter."

My eyes widened at his comment, the tone of his voice was so cold and calculating. It made me remember that Kol was predatory and he clearly enjoyed it. "L-leave them out of this." My voice was shaky, unsure, and all I wanted was to hit myself for it.

A cruel and self-satisfied smirk painted Kol's features and he slowly strode over closer to me. Kol reached up and tucked a lock of my hair behind my hair and lightly brushed his fingers against my neck. I cursed internally at myself for the flutter in my chest when he did that. And looking up at him I knew he knew about it and the cause. Honestly I couldn't tell you what was worse.

"All you have to do is answer my question darling, then you are free to leave."

"That's it."

Kol nodded. "That's it. So, Cassie you want to travel, explore the world if you will-" As Kol spoke he started to circle around me like a shark beneath the surface of the crashing ocean. "what exactly is it that you want to see so badly? What part of the great big world out there that you want so desperately?"

"I want to see the sunset behind the temples in Bagan. I want to be at the carnival in Rio de Janerio. I want to see the heaven's gate in China. I want to stand at the foot of the pyramids and stare up in awe. I want to be able to make my own choices and not have someone else decide them for me. I want the freedom to find out the type of person I really am and not whom I'm told to be. I want an adventure filled with excitement and danger. I want-" My voice cut off as I stared into Kol's eyes. He watched me intently with curiosity, it was as if I was a great new shiny toy. "I-I have said too much. And I should go." I turned and practically started to sprint when Kol flashed in front of me.

I stumbled back and the image of a colt ran thru my head at how I probably looked as my legs locked into place as I skidded to a stop. Kol placed his hands on my shoulders and kept me steady and trapped. He didn't say anything and I held my breath in fear. The last time we had been in this position he took a chunk out of my neck.

But he made no move to do so. In fact Kol didn't move at all he simply stared. Kol looked deeply into my eyes and his own flickered in so many different emotions so rapidly I couldn't distinguish what they were. "Sui generis."

I was perplexed. I had never heard of that or had the slightest idea of what it meant. There was no doubt that my face showed my confusion, you could always tell what I was feeling from my face. "What?"

A slow lazy smile creped onto Kol's face. "Sui generis darling." Kol let go of my shoulders and his hand gently touched my cheek and that same feeling of heat rushed back and Kol's eyes also got significantly softer as well. "Your quite the dreamer. And you _would_ love all the things you said you wanted to see and be."

I couldn't understand it but there was something to Kol's eyes that made my heart constrict itself. I decided that the best course of action was to ignore the compliment and turn the conversation onto him. "Have you been to any of those places?"

"A few. I really do love to travel." There's a pause between us before Kol breaks the silence, "Let me walk you home Cassie."

Unlike normal Kol has on a charming smirk, not one filled with cheek or that's condescending or angry. It was simply almost carefree. Who would have thought? "No."

"And why not?" Kol was acting sort of playful which was such a juxtaposition than what I had previously encountered.

"Because then you would try to get inside my house. Which at the moment is the only safe haven from you."

Kol mock pouts and holds his hands to his heart. "You wound me sweetheart," I glare, "sorry darling." Kol's voice had the cheek in it once again but it doesn't sound like it does when he uses on others, it seemed more natural. I glare again at him with the pet name but eventually give up and roll my eyes at him and start walking home.

After walking thru the front door and getting the usual third degree from my mother I made it upstairs. Changing for bed something Kol said earlier jumped to the forefront. As I sat at my computer Kol's words echoed in my ear. _Sui Generis._ What did that mean? Opening up the laptop and typed it in and hit search. Clicking on the first link that popped up and found what it meant.

 _Sui Generis is a Latin phrase, meaning "of its (his, her, or their) own kind; in a class by itself; unique_

Huh? So Kol thought I was basically a weird loner, well anyone could've told him that - hell I could of told him that. That man was a mystery that I didn't think would ever be solved. One minute he was all charm and the next threatening. Anyone could get a headache just from a conversation with him and mine were just beginning.


	7. Absinthe

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites and I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Enjoy and review :)**

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My phone for the last hour had not stopped going off on my desk. I didn't need to look at the caller id to see that it was Kol. He had texted earlier about meeting for coffee, I had hoped that by me ignoring him he would get the picture...apparently not. I had no idea when Kol got a hold of my number since I had checked after I got it back from him and he hadn't done anything to it.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

However Kol got the number I was definitely considering on changing it. Spending time on trigonometry was bad enough but add on the constant peanut gallery and it was nearly impossible.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Growling I snatched the phone, tired of the incessant ringing, and finally answered. _If I go out with u, will u leave me alone?_

 _Yes. Meet you at the grill darling._

I can't tell you what was going on in my head when I agreed to do this but there was no backing out of it now. Well there was but I didn't want to be a chicken. As I walked up to the door I started to second guess myself. Did I really want to do this? No. But if there was a way to get the monkey known as Kol off my back I would take it.

Entering the bar I spotted him casually leaning against the bar top with a drink already in hand. Kol saw me and waved me down to the bar stool next to him. Reluctantly I did as requested and sat down without a word. I simply studied him for a moment, he seemed in a good mood surprisingly.

"Do I look okay? Or do you need a better look?"

It wasn't until Kol spoke that I realized that I had just been practically ogling him, or that's what others would assume. "I'm sorry, I.. uh..."

As I stuttered off lamely Kol's smirk grew to extraordinary heights. "It's okay, love. I know I'm handsome. How about I give you a drink? So you can check me out some more."

Kol leans over the bar and hands over a shot glass to me while waving the bartender down and ordering a bottle. "What are you ordering exactly?" I question him warily.

"Absinthe." Kol replies simply while pouring some of the green liquid into my shot glass.

I remember him vaguely mentioning this drink before, "The adventure for another time."

I look up at him when he doesn't respond to find a rather incredulous smile grace his lips. "Yes it is." He looks at me differently than normal before going back to his mischievous self. "Well this is just a shot the real drink is much better." After a pause he speaks a bit more thoughtfully. "Perhaps I'll show you one day."

Kol presses the cool glass into my hand and waits expectantly for me to drink. I look at it as if it were a diseased ridden rag and swallow against the scratchiness that had crawled up my throat. Bringing the glass's edge to my lips I sucked in a deep breath, tipped my head back and let the alcohol flow into my mouth.

The burn was incredible in the worst way possible. It scorched a blazing trail of liquid gasoline down my esophagus. It seared the inside tender flesh to it's chemical like savagery. I coughed in a raspy edged tone that would have even me look to see if I was alright that nearly had what little was left of the shot escaping my mouth.

This wasn't liquor, it couldn't be. Who in their right mind would drink this willingly? A laughing to my side brought me back to the present time and I saw Kol clutch at his sides. He was in a fit of roaring laughter over my reaction to his favorite drink. "I can't believe you like this _stuff_."

"Oh believe it!" Kol managed to get out and leaned forward so we were face to face and dropped the tone of his voice to a low husk. "And you can believe _we_ will be doing this again some time."

"Don't hold your breath."

Kol smirked at my defiance and refilled both of our glasses and made an innocent and yet eager boyish expression. Deciding against my better judgment I stuck my hand out and took the glass from Kol's grasp and downed it. Admittedly the second shot definitely went down better than the first but not by much. After another round of shots Kol turns his body towards me so he faces me fully. "How about we have a game darling?"

"A game?"

Kol nods enthusiastically. "Yes. Simple really every time we take a shot we have to share something about ourselves."

"Odd almost sounds like you want to get to know me. If I didn't know any better." I added on cheekily.

"Oh come now, people like to tell me things, those dark, naughty little desires that are on their mind. It's a gift. Well one of _many_."

I snorted. "Really?" The tone of disbelief heavy in my voice.

Kol leans down so his face is so close to mine that I can feel his breath on my cheek. "Must be something about this face."

I glared at him slightly not believing for a second that he would ever admit anything honest but I decided to take a chance. "Fine. But _you_ first."

Kol's face is full of amusement as he refills our shot glasses and slides mine over. He raises his and waits for me to do the same before bringing them to a toast. "Bottoms up." We both take the shot, admittedly Kol takes it better but I had improved from the first time I did it. "Let's see now, what to tell?" Kol taps his chin in thought as I wait patiently. "I love witchcraft. Your turn."

"Wait, wait, wait are witches real?" Kol nods down at me. "What else is?" I questioned excitedly.

"I'll only tell you after _you_ share there kitten."

Kitten? Great another pet name. "Well you already know I want to travel so there's really not much else."

"Oh I doubt that." Kol leans down so his head rests on his arms and he's forced to look up at me. "Come on, you can even share something silly."

A small smile works it's way onto my stony face. Damn him. When Kol wanted to be charming he certainly could be. "I...am a great shot with a gun."

Kol sits up quickly and looks at me with a burning curiosity. "Seriously? Never would have guessed that."

"Most don't so watch out or I will shoot you." I slide over my shot glass to him to which he refills and we down another. "Come on! What else is there?"

Kol let out a small chuckle before turning to face me better. "Witches, vampires, werewolves, mediums to name a few." My mouth hung open at the new information. All those stories and myths could actually be real, every single monster out there. "My turn again, I love a girl with fire."

"Don't think that counts as something about yourself but fine. I love old muscle cars."

"I like dark chocolate."

"I'm a fan of Star Wars."

"I once had a little brother." Kol turned solemn after that. His face was deep in thought probably thinking about his little brother, from the way he spoke it sounded like he had lost him. That was a feeling I knew well.

"I once had an older brother. He died a few years ago. I'm sorry about yours." I told him sincerely.

Kol turned to me sharply and gazed at me intensely. His eyes were dark, fiery and suspicious. Had no one ever said that to him? Kol seemed so surprised by my statement. After a pause Kol's expression softened, "I'm sorry about yours as well Cassandra."

There's a short silence between the two of us where nothing was said, we simply sat in a comfortable silence until Kol started his little game again.

Our night continues in pretty much this way, we take a shot and end up sharing entirely insignificant details about our lives. The absinthe started to get to me after awhile and my words slowly started to slur and my inhibitions were lowered. I wasn't really one to have flings or one night stands but maybe there would be nothing wrong with a kiss - just to get it out of my system. Kol was handsome with his dark hair and eyes, the way he smirked or the way in which he held himself; everything about him could just draw you in like a moth to a flame and how wonderful it might be to do just that.

Kol cocked his head slightly at me. "You alright kitten."

I nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"You sure." He asked concerned and I nodded again. A slow sneaky smile crosses his features before he leans down closer to me. "Really now because you look like there's something more..." Kol let's his sentence trail off suggestively and I pounce.

I shoted up from my seat and crashed my lips against his. Kol was frozen from shock and surprise before he started to respond. The kiss started out sloppy but turned into something slow and even passionate. Our lips moved in perfect clockwork, it was almost as if we had done it before and not for the first time. It was gentle and sensual.

It wasn't until we pulled apart that I noticed the hand tangled in my hair and how I was practically sitting on top of him. I blushed and sat back at the speed of light and downed the final shot of absinthe. Kol stayed still a moment longer before a ghost of a grin appeared before sitting back much slower than I had.

I placed my head down on the counter as soon as my mind caught up with what had happened. I kissed him. I actually kissed him and now he will never let it go. I felt a burning kiss to the back of my neck making the hair stand up, turning I saw Kol leaned over me in an almost protective stance with his arms wrapped loosely around my frame and a chuckle still on his lips. Kol then stood up and held his hand out for me to take. "I should take you home kitten."

Obediently I took his hand and he led us out of the grill. I swayed as I walked down the dark streets with Kol to my left. I could hear his light chuckling and felt his arms wrap around me. Next thing I knew Kol had gently picked me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way home.

When we arrived at my house Kol continued to carry me up the stairs. He reached my bedroom and set me down softly. I looked up at him and saw an entirely new side to him. The whole night I had been with him he wasn't the vain, cocky and aggressive ass I was used to. He was softer, more open than I had ever expected him to be.

He pulled the covers over my frame and smiled lightly while moving some hair off my face. He cupped my face and leant down to press his lips lightly to mine. He pulled away too quickly for my liking causing a pout to appear. He smiled, one that was carefree, and kissed my forehead sweetly. "You're gonna like me, Cassandra Shepherd. But I'm happy to let you pretend a while that you don't already." His stare becomes distant in thought before coming back to the present. "Get some sleep kitten."

I stare curiously at him before my lids droop and snap shut.

* * *

 **Kol pov**

It didn't take long for Cassie to fall asleep after tucking her in. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like a small child with no worries. Her light blonde hair fell around her like an angel's halo, framing her small, delicately fine boned face. Her porcelain complexion seemed to shine in the dim glow from the lamp in the corner of the room and she sighed sweetly in her sleep. Her eyes were closed but I could still see the vibrant green they were; she could bring a man to his knees with her doe eyes.

Why? Why? Why me? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He didn't even believe it. He'd always been lucky. Or at least he'd always managed to escape a hairsbreadth away from disaster, but this time the disaster had hit and it was a total annihilation.

I couldn't explain the hold this human had over me. She drove me crazy in every way imaginable. I couldn't get my mind off her. No matter who I drained dry, or who I slept with, or who I hunted my mind always wandered back to her. What made her so special?

Everything I was, everything I believed about myself...could I really lose that in five minutes? For a girl who meant nothing.

 _No_ , I concluded grimly. Absolutely not. Not in five minutes. It only took five seconds of staring into her absinthe eyes.

He knew so many girls-nice girls, pretty girls. Witches with mysterious smiles, vampires with delicious curves, werewolves with cute furry tails, even human girls with fancy sports cars who never seemed to mind when he nibbled their necks. Why couldn't it have been one of them?

Well, it wasn't. And there was no point in wondering about the injustice of it. The question was, what was he going to do about it? Just sit back and let fate ride over him like an eighteen-wheeler?

Getting bored I took a good look around her room. Walking around I moved her things this way and that to find the good stuff. Opening her drawers I was able to find her panty one. It was filled with various colors of the rainbow and covered in lace. Picking a pair up I found it to be a, what did people call them, oh yes thongs. The possibilities of what they looked like on her sent my mind in a scramble.

Walking towards the bookshelf I saw various old books with worn covers. Pulling one out and flipping thru the pages I found that it had a scene cut into it of a boat on the open seas. Grabbing another book a new scene was shown of a old medieval castle. Lots of her books were like that, did she make them?

Meandering over to her other bookcase by the stereo I set my eyes on a vast array music. CD's, vinyls, mix cassette tapes and...her phone? The modern world was full of wonders in the century long sleep. And she seemed to have every type out there from blues to rock to rap even.

Around the room I noticed that she had various stickers and posters everywhere. Nearly all of her walls were covered with them which it was a stark contrast to rest of her home. Perhaps this was the place she could be herself and not the socialite her mother was trying to make her into.

Giving one last glance at the sleeping beauty I touched my lips. They hadn't stopped tingling since the kiss ended at the grill and that's all I wanted to do again. And if there was one thing I was good at, it was getting women to fall for me. Cassie might have been tougher than they normally were but she would give in eventually and he would be able to taste that sweet, sweet blood once again.

With a last look I flashed back to my home.


	8. The Wanderer

**A/N: Enjoy and review lovely readers :)**

* * *

 _The Wanderer - Dion_

* * *

My head was pounding something awful the next morning when I woke up. The banging was enough to make me want to shoot my brains out. Never having absinthe again or drinking with Kol, both were a bad idea. Speaking of Kol the kiss came to mind.

I kissed Kol. I kissed Kol of my own free will. What the hell was wrong with me? The guy had threatened and nearly killed me and there I go making out with him. I was so screwed. The weirdest thing was that I could still feel a tingling sensation on my lips and forehead from where his lips had been. Slowly I brought my hand to my lips and thought back to it, his lips were soft and lush and the way they moved against mine was sinful.

Opening a bottle of aspirin I popped a few before jumping in the shower to get ready for the annual Dunbar Foundation brunch. After applying a fresh face of makeup to make myself presentable I went over to the closet. Dressed in a black skirt/shirt combo with a gold chain and pearl embellishments on the waist and neckline and strappy heels I waited patiently downstairs for my mother.

She descended the stairs in a navy top matched with a light blue floral pencil skirt and peeped toed blue heels. She grabbed her clutch from the stand in our hallway, gave herself a onceover before opening the door and leaving me to trail behind her. Our car ride as usual was filled with silence and unspoken tension. I loved my mother, I truly did but we were two very different people with what we wanted out of life. She cared about money and I cared about the actual person.

Arriving at the foundation was as spectacular as always. The Dunbar mansion was a truly magnificent place, like right out of a fairy tale. The gardens stretched over the acres of land they had with various colorful flowers and a neatly trimmed green lawn. The house was white with roman columns along the front of it giving it that ostentatious look. We moved to the back of the home to a sea of socialites gossiping and sipping champagne.

"Be good today Cassandra. It's very important that either Sean or Connor take an interest in you." I nodded placidly at my mother's commands.

Sean and Connor were Mr. Dunbar's sons. Connor was older and in graduate school for chemical engineering. He had black hair and blue eyes and by all accounts a relatively nice guy. Sean on the other hand was another matter entirely. He had black hair as well but had hazel eyes that were cold. He would watch your every move and as soon as he saw a weakness he exploited it and used it to get whatever he wanted from you. In a way he and Kol were very similar.

So the routine started out just like all the others; phony greetings, pretending to be interested in there business ventures, plastered fake smiles at all appropriate times, sneaking sips of champagne and avoiding Leah. Leah was always found in the middle of a crowd surrounded by men at her feet. She relished the spotlight and loathed any who stole it from her if even for a moment.

"Cassie."

I turned to see Sean Dunbar strolling up to me in a manner that made me think of Kol. "Hi Sean. It's good to see you." I replied stiffly and smiled fakely.

"I bet it is." Sean smirked and I repressed the urge to gag. "Listen I was wondering if you would come with me to the auction coming up." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off before anything even came out. "And I know _you'll_ be there."

As much as I hated it, Sean was right. I would be there and he was leaving me no choice but to accept. "I would love too."

"Great. I'll see you then." Sean said in a cheer and strode off to join his friends leaving me to muddle and drink inconspicuously before Leah walked up.

"Cassie," I could hear her purr my name which meant she wanted something from me or just to take it, "That Kol guy is mine. You better stay away from him Cassie, I mean it, I saw the way he was looking at you before." She paused and came closer to tower over me. "When I see something I want, I get it. Best to simply scamper off."

"Don't think Kol sees it that way."

"He will." Leah stated confidently and strolled away.

Great first I'm threatened by my mother, then cornered by Sean and now Leah was staking her claim. What next?

* * *

After going home after the brunch and changing into the grill's uniform, I started my walk to there. What Leah had said got under my skin. If she wanted Kol she could have him, sure the kiss was amazing and made my heart flutter but he was a killer. Kol might not have said it but he sure was capable of it.

Stepping inside I immediately went to the bar. I started cleaning dishware, taking orders and filling drinks for the customers. The restaurant was busy and jammed pact full of people. The town was buzzing with the upcoming Winter Wonderland event that wasn't even scheduled until another few weeks. Drying off a glass I noticed Kol in one of the back booths with a group of girls. He was sat in the middle of the eight horny, low-self esteem girls of my school.

Much like Leah, Kol seemed to enjoy being the center of attention...or at least when it came to women. Kol took a swig of his drink and saw me over the rim of it. He smirked wickedly and quickly got up and sauntered over to me leaving behind perhaps the most offended group of girls I've ever seen.

Kol sat down in the bar stool in front of me and leaned his elbows on the counter while propping his head in his hands somewhat innocently. "Hello kitten."

"Kol." I reply to him stiffly.

"Now don't go all shy on me now, especially not after last night. Quite the kisser." He teases me lightly.

I rub the back of my neck nervously while avoiding his gaze. "Yeah about that...I um...it was a mistake."

" _Mistake?_ " Kol's gaze turned from light to cold in an instant.

I was suddenly anxious. Kol's moods changed so rapidly that it was hard not to offend him in some way. In other words I was dead. "It was, but it was my fault. And it's never happening again."

Kol was quiet before a mischievous smirk reappeared and he leaned forward more so he was in my face. "Oh I think it will Cassandra. I'm just too irresistible for you." He stated confidently.

"Are you going to order?"

"No. I need entertainment, Cassie," he said, coming closer to you. "And you just happen to be a perfect entertainer." Kol purred.

I hummed as I stacked the glasses on top of one another before looking back at him. "Oh you have your entertainment back there." I pointed to the back booth were Kol's admirers looked on in discontent. "They look so lonely without you." I mocked pouted at him.

Kol's eyes danced with a carefree light that could actually pull you in if it wasn't for his mercurial personality. "Them, they'll be fine." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Wow. You are really like the song."

"What song?"

"Cassandra a round of beers for table three." Richard yelled to me before I could answer Kol. I quickly filled a few steins and walked them over to the table of rowdy college boys. After a few innocent flirts I walked back to behind the bar.

Kol looked at me expectantly waiting for me to answer his question. "The song the wanderer. Pretty sure it's your theme song."

"Will you play it for me."

"No."

Kol studied me closely, his eyes roamed my form from head to toe. His constant gaze unsettled me and I shifted uncomfortably. "You don't look at me that way. Why?"

"What way?"

"With carnal fascination for one. I mean look at me!" He exclaimed.

"That's cause it doesn't exist." I deadpanned.

Kol reached over and refilled his glass after downing the first before he continued his rant. "No no, you see, that's just it... with most women, it does. I tend to appeal to the dark, mischievous hearts in all beautiful women, but you, kitten, you seem oddly immune to me."

"I find you repulsive."

"Now that's fascinating." Kol said and finished his drink and gestured for me to refill it.

"You've never been rejected by a woman, have you?"

"No. Not in a thousand years have I ever met a women who could resist me. Until now." He sighed deeply.

"If I don't respond to your advances, why do you hang around me then? I mean, are you that bored with immortality?"

"It can be. Depends on the time and who you're with."

My curiosity was peaked like it always was with history. Here is someone who has been around for over a thousand years, it was screaming at me to jump at the chance to ask a million questions. "What was your favorite era then?"

Kol tilted his head at me with confusion before he answered slowly. "Well the Crusades were always fun, so was early twentieth century New Orleans, but the early middle ages was the best. Everything was new, the places, the people, the cities."

"Sounds like you haven't felt like that in some time."

"Ages it seems." Kol's eyes down casted to the bar top in deep thought. His shoulders became slightly slumped and hunched over before a spark brought life back into his eyes. Kol's dark eyes peered at me with delight and confusion; the studious look as he gazed at me made my stomach knot. "Best be off." Kol dropped a wad of cash and left speedily out the doors.

I picked up the bundle, took what he owed and stuffed the rest in my back pocket. I wasn't particularly sure where I was standing with Kol but I would take his tip, the rather large hundred dollar tip.

"Cassie!" I heard someone yell/whisper at me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Caroline Forbes standing there willing me to come over with her blue eyes.

"Yes Caroline?"

I turned and placed my arms shoulder width apart from one another on the bar counter's top, as she leaned in closer. "What was Kol doing here?"

"He hangs around a lot."

Her big eyes bugged even more at my some what cold demeanor. I didn't need a babysitter. "Cassie I can't really explain everything to you, it's not that you wouldn't understand it's you...wouldn't believe it."

"Try me." I smirked darkly at her.

"You already know about vampires, don't you?" I nodded. "Yeah...But still Kol's bad news. I mean the worst of the worst." She stressed every word to me slowly.

"I've noticed." I replied while putting away dishes behind the bar.

"I'm serious Cassie."

"So am I." We had a stare down between the other. Big blue eyes vs. doe green ones. "If it's your time to die, death finds a way, no matter what." And with that I walked into the kitchens and left her standing with her mouth agape.

When I came back from the kitchen I was glad to see that Caroline had run off to mind her own business. I new very well how bad it was to get mixed up in the supernatural world, I didn't a lecture. A blonde girl walked into the Grill then with her head held proudly and she scanned the area like a shark. It reminded me so much of Kol...and it would because she was his sister. I remembered seeing her at her family's party on the staircase at one point.

She turned and spotted me behind the bar and made a dash for it walking right at to me with a confidence only someone who had seen and done it all could do. "Your Cassie, right? Rebekah, Kol's sister." She introduced herself calmly and acted coolly. "So _your_ the little thing that my brother fancies." Her tone was that of a calloused business man's who couldn't afford to waste time on menial things.

I rolled my eyes at her statement. "Well that's a one way street. Is there something I can get you?"

"Sex on the beach." Her tone clipped and I got right to work on her drink. I could feel her eyes on me the entire time, following my movements and committing them to memory. In the silence that stretched with her following my motions it felt as if a knife's edge was held to me and I could see it glitter in the light.

"Here you go." I say as I set down her drink.

"So you don't fancy Kol back?" I shook my head. "Really?" I nodded and her eyes brightened. "Now that is truly something."

"He's not my type."

"Oh! And what is your type then?" I didn't answer and she let out an attractive huff. "I prefer men. And I mean men! Not this sissy, whiny types that go to salons and get manicures. No, men with hair on their chests."

I laughed a little and decided that the best choice was to indulge her. Rebekah hadn't made a move to hurt me yet and she didn't go threatening me like another original I new. "I like bad boys." When I heard no reply I looked back to find her mouth agape.

"Who'd have thought a saintly little socialite like you would go for the bad boys? I knew we were destined to be friends!" She exclaimed excitedly but an unsettling feeling in my stomach erupted at her friends comment. Something about it just wasn't sitting right. "And a liar too."

"I didn't lie." I argued back.

"Yes you did. You said Kol wasn't your type but since you like bad boys so much, you'd love Kol."

I gulped down my anxiety to get the words out of my mouth. "Kol's not a bad boy he's a pyscho. There's a difference."

Rebekah grew quiet after that and her gaze became distant. She even seemed a little sad. "He wasn't always...he was once a nice little kid actually." She sniffled slightly before schooling her face again. "But I will warn you, Kol only thinks about himself and he likes to chase human girls, play games with them and what not."

With that she stood up with her drink in hand and went over to Matt Donovan.

* * *

Standing under the warm spray of the shower I was able to wash away my troubles. The knots in my back loosened considerably and I hummed in delight. Turning off the shower I grabbed a towel and started to dry off before stepping into my pj's. I placed the towel in my hair and started to towel dry it as I opened the door to go into my room. Walking out I found Kol leaning casually against my dresser. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to hear that song you so rudely compared me to." Kol walked up to me and took the towel from my hands, throwing on the bed before tucking a strand of my wet hair behind my ear.

"You can get here any time you want now can't you?" I questioned warily. Kol only smiled darkly at me as confirmation. "You leave right after."

Kol nodded and I went over to my collection of vinyl's. Grabbing the one I placed it on the record player I had found in a garage sale. The soft notes of the tune started to waft thru the air before I turned it up a bit more.

 _Oh, well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down_  
 _Where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around_  
 _I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same_  
 _I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name_

 _They call me a wanderer_  
 _Yeah, a wanderer_  
 _I roam around, around, around, around_

Kol grabbed my hand and tugged me gently to him so I was pressed against his chest as he started to sway lightly.

 _Oh, well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right_  
 _And Janie is the girl, well, that I'll be with tonight_  
 _And when she asks me, which one I love the best?_  
 _I tear open my shirt and I show "Rosie" on my chest_

Kol picked up the pace of our movements and spun me around the length of my room. He smiled down at me as I giggled a little.

 _Oh, well, I roam from town to town_  
 _I go through life without a care_  
 _And I'm as happy as a clown_  
 _I with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere_

 _I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around_  
 _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town_  
 _And when I find myself fallin' for some girl_  
 _Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine, I drive around the world_

This dance reminded me of his family's ball. It was intense as Kol peered at me thru his dark eyes and his hand that moved slow circles over mine, his other was wrapped tight around my waist and trailed lazily on my lower back.

 _'Cause I'm a wanderer_  
 _Yeah, a wanderer_

As the song drifted to a close so did our dance. We stopped and simply stared at one another. It was strange because there seemed to be this buzzing sound between us. When I looked at Kol it felt like we were the only people in the world, everything else ceased to exist. Kol still held me close to him and a genuine smile painted his lips. "Alright you were right kitten."

"I had a feeling."

"I like it though, oddly enough. Before I leave do I get a bite to eat?" He stared at my neck pointedly and I shoved him away.

"Get out!"

Kol chuckled before zooming out of the room. I ran to my windows and locked them swiftly. What the hell was I doing dancing with him? Was I seriously damaged in the head? What was I going to do? I whined as I fell on my bed and stared at my ceiling.


	9. Layla and Manjun

**A/N: Enjoy and review :) For Kol's friend Santiago picture D.J. Cortona.**

I was dressed in a tight, black body con dress with a string of simple diamonds around my neck. My heels were new and already killing my feet, but I grinned and bared it as best I could as walked around greeting other party goers. My hair was straight and fell down softly around my shoulders and back.

The auction was some event held to help sponsor some business corporations charity for some sort of disease. All these things start to blur into one another because of how robotic they are. There held to make rich people feel better about themselves and to make them appear sympathetic to the plight of the lower class.

"May I offer a drink?" A passing butler inquired and I took one happily. Going over to my table I sat next to my mother who was all charm and smiles with Sean in between us. My mother was in heaven with me showing up with Sean, all her dreams were starting to come true.

The spot next to me was vacated with an expensive looking blazer draped over the back of it. Fifty on that it's old man Stanley. There was nothing wrong with the man but he stunk to high heaven.

So it was a pleasant surprise when I saw who would be sitting next to me for the evening. He was tall with a athletic body and tanned skin. His dark hair was cut short close to his scalp and he had an five o'clock shadow on his jaw. Now if only there could be other people like him here. "Hello, you must be Cassandra."

I smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes but I'm afraid I don't know your name there?"

"Santiago Rodriguez." He introduced politely while scooping up my hand, "Pleasure is all mine." Santiago kissed the back of my hand and I smiled widely. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"Mm. Quite the scandal you made last year."

I blushed furiously at his comment. "Yeah. Not my finest moment I'll admit."

"I'll say." Sean said in a calloused tone. The words were spoken only loud enough for me to hear but I could see a twitch in Santiago's jaw at the comment.

Santiago only chuckled. "Well we all have them. Fact of life." While his words were meant for me he stared Sean down pointedly and I could see him shiver.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in decades." An English accented voice wafted to our ears. Kol was walking with purpose over to us but instead of looking at me, Kol only had eyes for Santiago.

"And a face I never wanted to see again." Santiago jeered just as playful as Kol had been.

I was staring between the two before rational thought caught up with me. Kol and Santiago knew one another, which made them both vampires. A shiver of fear raced down my back and I gulped my drink down rapidly, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of here.

"Ah! I see you've met Cassie here."

Santiago turned his attention back to me and looked confused. "She's the one you have been telling me about?"

"Yes."

I shifted uncomfortable with their staring. What had Kol said about me? Was it good? That I was dessert? And why did I care what he said anyway? Kol was just a awful footnote at this point in my life.

"You know this guy Cassie?" Sean questioned angrily.

"Sort of."

"Well you are even more jaw-droppingly, loin-stirringly beautiful than Kol here has described." My blush was even worse with his compliment and I looked anywhere but at the two of them.

"Don't let her indifference get to you, it's only because she fancies me." Kol jeered still playful.

"That would require that I like you."

"I think you do."

"What part of the look on my face would give you that impression exactly?"

Kol finished his drink and was quick to answer. "No, no, no, it's not about the face. It's about the eyes, what's behind them." He claimed with fervor. "I think you see something that you truly desire, and you don't know what to do with yourself, do you?"

"I know it's not you." I deadpanned to him. "What are you even doing here anyway?" I spat hushed.

"I knew you would need me is all."

"That I would need you." Kol smirked boyishly and nodded proudly. "Right, and what do I need you for?"

"To have fun. These things are a drag, but with me, well it certainly won't be." Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

I spluttered for a second before I managed to recover and school my face. "I don't need you for anything. This event is...fine."

Kol waved his hand in front of him, making a grand gesture that could grab anyone's attention. "See, you need me. You're quite adorable when you're flustered."

"I... I'm not flustered." As I spoke I could feel a blush crawl on my cheeks and warming them.

Kol leaned forward onto the table with a cat ate the canary grin on his handsome face. Handsome? "Now you're blushing; I'd say I'm making headway."

"Headway? With what?"

"Getting you into my bed." Kol answered crassly but casually.

I shook my head at his nonchalant attitude and this God's gift to women cap. "Look I will never, ever, ever sleep with you. Never. Got it? Under any circumstances."

"Playing hard to get, I like it."

"When Hell freezes over and were the last two people on Earth."

"I could probably arrange that, actually."

We both stared long and hard at one another before a chuckling, snort was heard in between us. Turning my head I saw Santiago trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably. "She's most lovely to behold indeed."

"Isn't she?" Kol said in a conspiratorial manner.

"You lovebirds are adorable."

"Were not." I stated coldly.

"Yet." Kol just had to have the last word in.

"Excuse me Mr. Mikaelson you are in the wrong seat. If you could please follow me?" A cater asked kindly to the said man.

Kol predictably pouted like a spoiled child but got up and followed the man, but not before leaning down to my ear, _"B_ _esides who else is going to get you away from the commoner to your left."_

I scowled at his retreating figure. "You have him tied around your finger." Santiago whispered into my ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever hear of the story of Layla and Manjun." I shook my head and no. "Well the stories say that Qays Ibn al-Mulawwah fell in love with Layla. He soon began composing poems about his love for her, mentioning her name often. His unselfconscious efforts to woo the girl caused some locals to call him 'Majnun' meaning madman. When he asked for her hand in marriage, her father refused because it would be a scandal for Layla to marry someone considered mentally unbalanced. Soon after, Layla was married to another noble and rich merchant belonging to a tribe. When Majnun heard of her marriage, he fled the tribal camp and began wandering the surrounding desert. His family eventually gave up hope for his return and left food for him in the wilderness. He could sometimes be seen reciting poetry to himself or writing in the sand with a stick."

"That's a nice story but what does that have to do with me and Kol?"

Santiago eyed me curiously then astonishment to finally settling on wonder. "Well Kol's quite mad about you. I don't think I've ever seen him this wound up over a girl before. You are obviously special to him."

"I-I wouldn't say that. We...he...um it's complicated."

"I'm sure. Kol always is." He leaned down close. "But it's worth it."

"You sound like you've known him for a long time."

"I have. I was the first person he ever turned into a vampire."

"Oh." My response was lame but the new information was an insight I didn't normally have.

We didn't get to finish our conversation when the announcer for the auction took his place on stage. He opened up with the common greetings, thanking everyone for being there, what it was being held for and the rules for bidding.

* * *

 **Kol POV**

I was stuck sitting next to a rather lusty elder lady who had been looking me up and down the entire time. If only it was Cassie. As soon as the auction took a short break, I made a bee line for the bar.

Sipping my drink thoughtfully I could see Cassie talking with that... _boy_. The way he would leer at her body, touch her, speak to her. I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders. Who did this human think he was? He certainly wasn't better than him and judging by the way Cassie tried to get away every chance she got, she didn't like him either. But I could see her mother's face; it was one of adoration towards the brat.

A hand clapped down onto my shoulder and I smirked at Santiago. "Jealous old friend?"

"Jealous! Jealous. No. I don't do jealous. And I don't have anything to be jealous over that whimpering human boy!"

"Besides the fact that he came here with her." He didn't need to say her name. "Unbridled jealousy. New look for you."

I glared darkly at him and Santiago only let a laugh escape. "I'm not jealous." Santiago gave me his I-know-you're-lying looks. "I'm not. That girl is only a challenge that I plan to win. It's not like she matters."

The bartender refilled our glasses before Santiago spoke in his measured tone that said he had clearly been thinking over something. "You're right. You're right. She doesn't matter. I mean it's not like you care about her."

"Exactly."

"Not like the woman that you don't care about was with someone else," Santiago's voice was serious, "someone you thought wasn't worthy of her. But no matter what you did... she never saw you the way you wanted her to."

My jaw flexed at his innuendo. I didn't care about Cassie and I certainly didn't care about her love life or what she saw me as, but then a vision of her terrified eyes came to mind and bile rose in my throat.

"Yeah you don't care alright." I didn't respond. "This is good. I've never seen you give anyone more than two seconds of your time and your not one to notice things that aren't about you very often. You might think feeling is a vampire's weakness but it's not. Maybe she'll be the one to make you see that."

* * *

I stood up quietly and went to the bar for another drink when I could feel the presence of someone watching me. I turned and saw no one close by and continued to the bar. Once I got my drink I sipped it greedily but slowly to savor the taste.

"Let's get out of here."

I jumped at the sound of Kol's hushed voice in my ear. I turned around sharply and glared, "No."

"But this is a boooorrrreeee." Kol whined out like a pouting child not getting there way.

I placed my hand on my hip and jutted it out to the side. Kol was momentarily drawn towards the movement before he went back to looking at me. "And what pray tell would we do?"

"Neighbor's next door looks promising." He said with the darkest look of mischief. He reminded me of the god Loki, the trickster that you never know what he's up to until it's too late. I shook my head no at him. "Oh come on Cassie! You know you want to." Kol enticed me teasingly.

I looked discreetly over my shoulder to see that my mother would be to busy to even notice if I had left. Sean was busy talking to some of his father's friends that he wouldn't notice. I gave a brief nod while biting my lip and Kol broke out in a grin. He took my hand and led me quietly out of the ballroom. We walked down the hallways until we were back at the grand entrance and heading out the big double doors.

We meandered slowly thru the lawn until we reached the neighbor's home where Kol tugged me up the slate walkway. He briefly let go of my hand and broke the door's handle. Kol pushed the door open so it swung widely and gestured for me to go in first. I did so hesitantly and marveled at the fact that no alarm had gone off. A snap could be heard from the door being shut and my hand was in Kol's grip again.

He walked us thru the lavish living rooms that were filled with priceless collections on display and entered the kitchen. It was a chic, modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and crisp white cabinets with pale blue backsplash tile. Kol started to rifle through the kitchen's drawers as I sat down on one of their breakfast bar stools.

Kol set out a corkscrew and two glasses. "Be right back kitten." Kol disappeared quickly after that leaving me to my thoughts.

It was odd between us. I no longer had the same mind numbing fear I once did, but I wouldn't say I was comfortable around him either. Sure we had started to trade a few playful words here and there after the night of absinthe but that was it. And the more time I spent with Kol the more it felt like something more.

"Here we are now!" Kol said as he sauntered back into the kitchen and picked up the corkscrew. "This was a good year." He poured the red liquid into the glasses and handed one of them to me. We made a silent cheers motion and each took a generous sip. Kol was right it was a good one. The flavors just bounced off your tongue in harmony.

I let out a happy hum and finished off the drink rather hastily. Kol just poured another generous amount and tipped the bottle towards me in a silent teasing manner. I wonder if that was normal coming from him; the teasing, playful, mischievous side that I had been seeing of more and more of recently.

"Now, I'm not one to get into the feels, usually, but... you seem genuinely distressed. You okay?" I looked away. I didn't want him to see the pain that Kol always undoubtedly saw. "Do you want to... I don't know... chat about it or something? Sex is always on the table if you would prefer."

I scoffed but laughed all the same. "You never quit, do you?"

Kol smiled. "I'm simply offering an ear is all."

"It's nothing I'm not used to already."

Kol set down the bottle of wine on the counter, took my glass from my hands and placed it down next to his and then took my hand in his. "Well I better give you something else to think on."

We wandered thru the open floor plan of the home before we ascended the grand staircase. The house was luxurious no doubt, but not as much as the little I had seen of Kol's family's home. We found ourselves in the master bedroom and Kol wasted no time in rummaging thru the owners things. He tossed open draws and cabinets, rifled through stacks of papers and even tried to open the safe.

I wasn't quite as invasive, I preferred looking at the master closet. The woman had incredible taste. Her racks were covered in long sequined gowns, feather boas, fur coats that reached the floor and shoes that any woman would kill for.

"Going to try something on."

"No."

"Now, now, I'd be willing to bet that you would look a thousand times better than the woman who owns these." Kol made a waving gesture to the racks of clothes.

"I'm not trying anything on. We shouldn't even be here."

Kol gave a dismissive wave and started to look at the lavish gowns before tossing one to me. "Give in to the dark side Cassie. It won't bite." Kol smirked down to me teasingly. The dark might not bite but he did.

Reluctantly I stepped into the master bath and changed into the dress. It was a bright green that shimmered from the glitter and had an open back. I had to admit that even I looked good in this.

"Perfection."

I whipped around to find Kol leaning against the door frame. Some of his hair had fallen out of place and into his eyes and the urge to push it back flared up in my stomach. I had never had that reaction towards Kol before and I briefly wondered why. Suddenly Kol's face turned from serene to mischievous in an instant making a pit appear in my gut.

"Kol." I warned and backed up slowly, but that didn't deter him. He crouched down and in a blur of movements I was pushed onto the bed with Kol above me, straddling my legs. A bubble of fear rose in me but was quickly silenced when Kol began to tickle my sides.

I howled with laughter, squirming from side to side trying desperately to get away. Although there was no hope of that considering Kol's weight on top off me. In my carefree state I could see Kol smile at my reaction and I reached behind me to grab a pillow. Hitting Kol over the head with it might not have been the brightest idea but I didn't regret it, not with the joy that surrounded Kol's eyes. Soon enough we were fighting one another, laughter resounding off the walls.

After awhile I dropped my pillow and flopped down onto my back. I could feel the bed shift and saw out of the corner of my eye Kol lounging next to me.

Kol and I laid in a blissful silence staring up at the ceiling. I hadn't laughed like that in years. And what thru me more was the fact that it was Kol who did it. Kol who brought out a fiery side I never knew I had. The one who had hurt and threatened me. The one who I oddly had started to begin to trust.

Kol rolled on his side while propping his head up on his arm. A carefree grin stretched across his face making him look younger. We didn't say anything for awhile, we simply stared into the other's eyes. There was more to Kol's chocolate browns than I had given credit for. There were swirls of amber in them that give them an underlying warmth.

I wasn't sure of what he saw, but as he stared at me his eyes became significantly softer. I would say almost gentle if I didn't know he was a cold blooded killer. He lightly traced my cheek with the back of his index finger causing my heart to pick up speed in rapid time. Kol's mouth twitched at the edges before he slowly sat up and leaned on the headboard. "So," Kol drawled out in a lazy manner with a smirk, "What do you think?"

I nodded approvingly but reluctantly, "You were right."

We grinned at each other and my heart skipped a couple beats. "And we should get going." I said in a rush as stood up and stripped out of the gown.

Kol pouted but hoped off the bed and lead the two of us out and back to the auction. And Kol had been right, no one had noticed...except my mother. She was sending daggers to the both of us and I stiffened, knowing that later on I would pay for my time with Kol.


	10. All The Boys Love Cassandra Shepherd

**A/N: Enjoy and review.**

Waking up the next morning I could feel the ache on my cheek from the slap last night and hear voices from downstairs. I could clearly make out my mother's but I couldn't the other, it was too muffled and I was too tired to care.

Walking by the living room I could see that it was a young handsome guy. He was tall with dark hair and long legs stretched out in front of him that were crossed at the ankles. The guy reminded me of a cat. A lazy cat, fatuous, bland even. Gorgeous guys like this were too self-absorbed and vain for my taste.

It was then that I got a good look of his profile and realized who it was. Kol Mikaelson. Kol, one of the oldest and deadliest vampires in history, was sitting in my living room with my mother. _What fresh hell is this?_

Then I spotted a movement out of my peripheral vision. It was a hand with wiggling fingers attached to it. "Hi, there."

"Cassandra." My mother called.

"Yes?" I squeaked out hesitantly while slowly stepping into the room.

My mother regarded me with her intense cold stare, analyzing me. "Kol here has stopped by to see you." She said stiffly while exiting to the kitchen.

Kol got up from his spot on his couch in one lazy but graceful motion holding out his hand for me to take. I ignored the action and crossed my arms over my chest. Kol made a face before pulling me forward with a glower directed at the mark on my cheek. As soon as Kol touched the skin of my arm it felt like electric, like the night of the ball. "Now I like a girl with spirit," Kol began while tightening his grip on my arm ever so slightly, "but I have limits too kitten."

I huffed. "Hello Kol."

His face brightened and his grip was gone for the moment, until I felt it again at my bruised cheek. I blushed crimson, and looked up at him from underneath my lashes and saw him give me a wink before he languidly moved his hand in a caressing motion. Sparks seemed to fly from his touch, my skin buzzing and mind cloudy. I had an inexplicable impulse to knock Kol flat down and crawl on top of him. I'd never felt that for any boy before. I decided to ignore the sudden lust and kicked him in the shin instead.

Kol yelped loudly and hopped back away from me inspecting his leg. "You kicked me!" Kol exclaimed astonished.

"I have limits too Kol." I said pleasantly and smirked.

Kol stared at me in a sort of fixed wonderment. "Hey, hey, look, you know, you really don't know what you're doing," he said. "If you knew..."

And I saw it again, the look that would send shivers down a serial killer's spine. Like the glitter of a knife blade in the light, something that said danger…

"That you're an ancient vampire that cold kill me in a blink." My reply was thick with sarcasm.

"And yet you play with fire."

I rolled my eyes, "Is there something you came here for?"

Kol straightened his posture and became significantly more serious. "I'm bored and was going out of town for some entertainment and I wanted to see if you would come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're fun Cassie."

"Not as much fun as Jessica or Sally or hell Leah. They would all love to do something with you and yet here you are wasting time on me."

Kol let out an angry huff. "Those silly humans don't know fun, not like the kind we have." Kol wiggled his eyebrows and I'm sure any other girl would swoon.

I stepped around him and went to the front entrance and opened the door wide for him. "Go on, and have fun with someone else."

"Stubborn. You are lucky I like it." Kol's face became darker when he looked at the bruise once again. His fingers brushed it softly before his voice spoke in a seething tone. "Who did that?" I didn't answer. Kol leaned back from his slightly crouched position and squared his shoulders. Were they always so broad? "You don't trust me yet, but you will." And with those parting words Kol walked out and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The grill was packed as always, especially now since the football team had won a game. Everyone was ready to party and my friends were no exception. I was stuck between Ryan and Leah. Sally had run off when she spotted the linebacker and Mads and Danny had left for a weekend get away.

"Cassie I thought you said you weren't interested in Kol."

"I'm not."

Leah seethed in her seat before turning to face me. "Then why is he always staring at you?" She asked acidly thru tight lips.

"Kol doesn't know how to take a hint. Trust me you can have him."

"I plan too. Repeatedly and in many different positions." She smirked to herself in delight and I gagged.

Not too long after Leah had stalked off leaving me alone with Ryan. There was always something off with him, but it wasn't like Kol or his siblings. I feared them because they could snap my neck without me ever knowing it. Ryan on the other hand just made my skin crawl.

"Cassie." I turned to the sound of Ryan's voice. "I want to take you out sometime."

I shifted awkwardly in my seat and started to curve my shoulders into myself, trying to make myself disappear. "I don't know Ryan, things would get complicated if it didn't work out since we share the same friends."

"But it could." I still stared unsurely. "Don't play dumb Cassie, it's not a good look for you. I know you want to go out with me as much as I want to go out with you. I see the way you look at me, you want me and I want you. So, what do you say?"

Before I could answer I saw Kol saunter up to us. "Hello kitten."

"Oh you again, can't you get a hint?" Ryan asked with thinly veiled annoyance.

Kol didn't seem disturbed in the slightest, in fact he seemed happy that Ryan was willing to pick a fight with him even. "A hint. A hint." Kol tapped his chin in a mock thinking motion as Ryan stood up pulling me with him. "You mean the hint that Cassandra here doesn't want to be anywhere near you. Yes I can get the hint, although you certainly can't." Kol's voice was filled with cheek and he sent me a wink.

"Are you sleeping with this idiot?" Ryan questioned harshly.

"She hasn't had the pleasure, yet mate." I gave Kol a cold look. "I mean, I have tremendous stamina."

Both guys stared venomously at one another. The glare Ryan was sending to Kol was nothing compared to the ancient vampires black ice look Kol had. Both instantly hated the other like it was a natural instinct.

"Excuse us." Ryan said stiffly and pulled me away from everyone.

Ryan dragged me into the alley behind the grille and shoved me roughly against the brick wall. I stared up in fear. I had never seen him react this way before and not knowing what was going to happen frightened me more than anything.

"You think you can continue to tease me. Embarrass me. Not anymore Cassie." Ryan threatened.

Suddenly his hand came up and backhanded me across the face. The force of the impact caused me to fall to the ground clutching my cheek. "You think that I will stand here and take you sleeping around. You are mine! And it's time you started to act it." A kick was sent to my ribs next. Over and over again he punched and kicked my body. I was battered and bruised all over and I didn't have the strength to stop him.

Then I felt nothing. A blood curdling scream shouted in the night and I glanced up warily. I saw Kol tearing open Ryan's throat and drinking greedily. Ryan tried to fight him off but it was useless, Kol was a vampire with immeasurable strength, he didn't stand a chance. Kol unceremoniously dropped Ryan's lifeless body to the ground and turned to me.

His face showed the hidden predator that was underneath the face he wore to the public. Slowly the veining disappeared as he walked towards me. Kol scooped me up in his arms bridal style and sped us away from the bloody mess.

Kol brought me to his home and rushed me up the stairs to his room. He gently placed me on the bed and bit into his wrist, forcing the red copper liquid down my throat. My body instantly felt better his blood healing the wounds and broken bones. When I released Kol's wrist I could feel my eyes droop and then everything went black.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was strange. My bed felt way too comfortable and plush than what I was used to. Slowly I pried my eyes open to the sun streaming through the open windows. I slowly sat up and looked around remembering that I was in Kol's room.

The room was huge. Windows lined the wall with sheer white curtains billowing in the wind. The walls were a soft crème color and complimented the oil paintings on his walls. Unsurprisingly there was a portrait of Kol although it was old, he was in one of those renaissance suits with his hair long and tied back.

"Up I see."

Turning from my position on the bed I saw Kol in fresh new clothes with a small tray in hand. The smell of the food called to me and I could hear my stomach growl in response. Kol flashed to me and set the tray down, immediately I scarfed down the smorgasbord of food. I peeked at him shyly from under my lashes after I had stopped stuffing my face, he only smiled small at me.

"No need kitten."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'd be half dead if you hadn't come and helped me, so... thank you." I told him sincerely.

Kol was quite a moment before he broke out into a grin. "Sorry, what was that? That last bit. I didn't quite get that." Kol teased me lightheartedly and I giggled despite myself. "You're welcome. And, besides, you're far too interesting to let die."

I snorted. "You saved my life because I'm interesting?"

"Wildly irritating as well, but yes."

I rolled my eyes playfully and went to get out of bed. The moment my foot touched the ground and I tried to stand a searing pain erupted. A hiss escaped my lips and I felt a light shove and I was once again sitting on the bed. Kol bent down in front of me and lifted my foot up softly to have a better look at it.

"Yeah, I've heard about this! I've never actually seen it firsthand." I gave him a confused look, clueless as to what he was talking about. "It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally!" I giggled. "And I thought I'd have that honor." He teases from underneath his lashes.

"Hmm. You did now."

Kol smiles widely at me with my foot still in his hands. "Now I could either give you some more blood or fix it the old fashion way."

"The old fashion way."

Kol set my foot down and stood up, "Coming right up." and he was gone and back in under a minute with a few herbs in hand. Okay not quite what I had been expecting but what the hell. Kol placed the items down on his dresser and started to mix them together until it was a paste.

Kol sat in front of me again and placed my foot onto his lap. Slowly he rolled my jeans up my calf, ghosting his fingers along the exposed skin. A small flutter of my heart as well. He then uses his fingers to scoop up the paste that he made and spreads it over my injured foot. I wrinkle my nose at the stench coming from it. How did I not notice it before? "Ugh, it smells like-"

"-The wrong end of something quite dead? Yeah. It's just a little something I picked up from a shaman bloke in Uganda." Kol was still applying the stinky substance to my foot.

"Is it magic?" I questioned to which Kol nodded, dare I say, proudly. "It will work, right?"

Kol nods and finishes the last of the paste. "There you go."

I sigh in relief. There was no pain anymore. Nothing. Nada. It was like nothing had happened to my foot. It felt numb. "Wow, the pain is just-" I tried to stand up but as soon as my foot touched the ground and I applied pressure I stumbled forward. Before I could fall flat on my face I was caught in the strong grasp of Kol's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kol exclaims as he leans me against his chest. He holds me there for a moment before sitting on the bed's edge and him pulling me down with him. We sat so close to one another that our legs touched one another's as did our shoulders. "It's magic, alright? It's not a miracle." He lifts my ankle up and sets it across his lap while rubbing soothing circles around it. "That's quite the spell you've got going here!"

"What spell?"

"The spell you had casted on that man, he was entirely obsessed with you." Kol was quiet for a second and his next words came out much more thoughtful. "I mean, not to pry, but I figured you had your secrets after our last date ended in a rush with you running off like a gazelle."

I smile awkwardly at him as the night of the auction popped into my head. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. And it wasn't a date."

Kol leaned down close so our eyes were level with each others. "Aw, it's alright. I've never really liked dull girls, anyway. And yes it was. That said, what exactly is going on here?" I'm at a loss for words. What would I say, _'Hey he was a crazy stalker my mother tried to set me up with and her other choices aren't much better'_. I open my mouth but no words are able to escape from my parted lips. "You're still not the trusting sort."

I bite my lip with nervous energy. "Do you trust me?"

"Are you slicked? Those sad eyes might fool some people, but not me. I know what you're after." I looked at Kol in confusion and curiosity. What was he talking about? "You've got a lecherous heart, Cassandra Shepherd!" I burst out in a fit of giggles. Kol had only been teasing me. The little shit. "I won't be used, not for my body, nor my medicinal herbs!"

In between my fit of laughter I managed to say, "Really now."

"Hmm. We can hold hands, that's it!" There is this sparked moment that blooms between us. It was this buzzing energy that I had only ever felt around Kol. "Whatever it is you're hiding, well, you can tell me when you're good and ready."

Kol brings his hand up and as gentle as a feather brushes some of my bed head out of my face and behind my ear. The touch was so soft and delicate that if I had been standing I would've been weak in the knees. And judging by the look in Kol's eyes he knew the reaction he stirred. "You are surprisingly more charming than perhaps I gave you credit for."

"Oh no, by the sounds of it, you're starting to like me."

I giggled, actually giggled at what he said. But a small part in the back of my mind said maybe he was right. "Do you mind if I borrow something else to wear?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Sure thing kitten."

And with that he swooped to a large walk-in closet with an equally large full length mirror. I could hear him shuffle about, here and there until he finally emerged with a few options. Unfortunately they were all walk of shame god awful.

"I'm not wearing those." I stated firmly. Holding my head high.

Kol tsked at me like a parent would a child. "Think again kitten, it's-" Kol picked up two random dresses from the pile and held each one up accordingly, "these or nothing."

"Why can't I just borrow one of your shirts?"

Kol leaned in close to my face so we were only a mere few inches apart. Our lips were practically touching one another if we spoke but we were just that hair out of reach. Thank God! "No one wears my shirts."

I looked up and searched his eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth, I always could even when others didn't I could still tell the difference. I sighed and slowly stood up with my hands staying steady on Kol's shoulders to keep myself balanced. I faced the pile and pulled out the least offending one of them all while Kol made himself comfy lounging on the bed.

It was a skin tight, cherry red, mini dress. The neckline scooped low to expose more cleavage than I was going to be comfortable with. In other words I would look like a lady of the night, the only thing I was missing was black latex boots. "Where did you get these... _things_ anyhow?" I spat out venomously.

"Oh, they were left behind by one of many overnight guests." He said absentmindedly while watching me step into it and pull it up.

"What were the poor things wearing when they left?" I inquired dryly.

"Who said they left." Kol smirked darkly and wickedly up at me. I froze, completely stunned because honestly I could see Kol doing just that and having no problem in saying it. A snort sounded from the bed's direction causing me to move for the first time in who knew how long. "They were leaving with a smile."

"If I get an STD from this thing, I'm gonna kill you."

Kol was quiet for too long from my threat. I turned to see Kol's eyes roaming my scantily clad form hungrily. He reminded me of a starving wolf and he had just seen his meal. I shivered at the thought in repulsion and delight. Delight because of the flutter in my chest. His eyes held the promise of sinful pleasures as he eyed my curves. I could practically feel his hands on my body just by the way he was looking at. And repulsed with the feeling of feeling delight.

"Deal. Do promise to make it creative."

"That I promise."

Kol shot up from his bed and held out his arm for me to take. "I should take you home."

"Okay." I said while looping my arm through his as we walked out of his home.

Our walk back was quiet but not awkward, it was peaceful. The more time I spent around Kol the more I liked him and the more it scared me. He was everything I said I didn't want and yet he was everything I needed it. I was at a loss for what to do, with no end in sight.


	11. An Eye For Beauty

**A/N: Enjoy and review!**

The days passed in a blur of movements. Ryan's body had been discovered and the funeral was held the other day. I avoided looking directly into his parents eyes for obvious reasons. To me Ryan was a monster but to his parents he was there baby.

On a side note my foot had healed wonderfully. That paste Kol had made was amazing, truly it was magic and it just so happened to be precisely that.

I was in my room waiting for Madison to come over. It had been sometime since we last had a girl day together and I needed it more than she would ever really know. Madison could tell something had ben up with me recently but she had no idea of the magnitude of the situation Kol had put me in.

The doorbell rang and raced down the stairs to get it. Opening it I found Madison with her arms filled with various bags. "Hey! Help me out here!"

I reached for half of her bags and nearly fell over from their weight. "What do you have in here, bricks?" I joked and she stuck her tongue out.

Madison went straight to my room and started to unpack everything she had a brought. The classic nail polish, hair accessories and romantic comedies. "Well we our having a full girl day and night." She said proudly.

A buzzing sound went off on my bedside table. It was a text from Kol, _Coffee? Now-ish?_ I decided to ignore the man child today and deal with the consequences later on.

"Who was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kol."

Mads eyes lit up like a christmas tree at my response. "So...how are things with the two of you?"

"There isn't anything going _on_." I stressed to her.

Another buzz went off and I glared at the offending phone. "I think you should give Kol a chance." Mads said hesitantly.

"What? Why?" I spluttered at her.

Madison dropped an outfit she had been expecting before stomping her foot down. "Because he can't keep his eyes off you for starters!" She shouted and started to wave her arms around wildly. "And Sally was all over him at the grill but when Kol saw _you_ he rushed to _you_ as soon as he spotted _you_." She stressed the you's at me and waited quietly for a moment and allowed her information to sink in. "Maybe's he's not so bad." She said as she picked up my phone.

"He's not a good person Mads." She looked down at me in concern for my voice had turned somber. "Kol, he is cold and ruthless and he cares only about himself. He only sees me as a toy, like a game of cat and mouse and I'm always the mouse."

Madison sat down beside me and rested her arm over my shoulder. "I think your more of the cat when it comes to him." I gave her a disbelieving glare, "What you are. You say jump and he says how high." I laughed small. "Come on! Time to get ready!"

"Ready for what? We usually stay here?"

"Yes but that will be another time, you have to get ready for your date with Kol."

My face fell. "What do you mean?" She showed me the text from Kol. _"Can I make it up to you over dinner?"_

"Call him up and say you'd go to dinner." When I made no move to do such a thing she huffed. "Just this one night and I'll never ask again. Kol will permanently be in the don't-mention-ever-again-pile. I swear." Mads held up her hand in oath pose. "Let yourself be happy Cas. I saw the two of you that night you guys were at the bar. I haven't seen you that happy since..."

Madison trailed off because of the sore subject. I hadn't been that happy since my brother, Ash. Ash was the type of guy that was everyone's friend, the guy who always made you laugh, that could be found surrounded by people, the one that treated me with respect. Ash had been like a brother to Madison as well and when he died she cried as much as I had. Madison only wanted me to be happy and she had seen Kol do that. She didn't know he was a vampire that had nearly killed me. All she saw was her closest friend having a good time.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, "Give me the phone."

She squealed ecstatically and embraced me tightly. She shoved the phone in my hands and watched with baited breath. The phone only rang twice before Kol picked up. _"Calling to apologize? Unless it involves lingerie, I don't accept."_

"What are you doing tonight?"

 _"Nothing much love, why? Do you want to spend time with little old me?"_

"I...wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat?"

 _"So you're agreeing to go out with me._ _I'll meet you at the grill at seven."_

"See you there."

 _"Do I get to see apology lingerie?"_

"No. And there was never going to be any! And what would I have to apologize for anyway?!"

 _"For avoiding me for the last few days."_

"I'll see you at the grill." And with that I hung up and nodded to Madison who screamed with joy and hugged me tightly.

"Come on Cassie! We need to make Kol's jaw drop." She winked and tugged me to the vanity and started her magic.

* * *

I was standing in a denim shirt dress that had a tie around the waist and ended mid-thigh. I wondered if Kol would even show. This was me agreeing to go on a date with him willingly, perhaps that made me no longer of a challenge. Briefly I thought that Kol would find some other poor girl and play his games with her, or would he kill me first?

But soon after the thought crossed my mind it was erased by the appearance of Kol. Dressed in his usual dark Henley shirts, jeans, expensive jacket and boots with tousled hair. His strides were long and in no time at all he was standing in front of me, looking down. Kol seemed dazed for a moment, drinking in my appearance. While I didn't really dress like this that often it was Mads favorite thing to do and judging by Kol's reaction he liked it quite a lot.

"Ready kitten." Kol grinned down at me charmingly with his head cocked to the side.

I rolled my eyes in playfulness but nodded all the same. "Yes. And will you be calling me kitten from now on?"

"For now."

Kol took my hand and led me inside, walking straight to an open table in the middle of the room. How predictable, the man child wants to be the center of attention. What surprised me was the fact that Kol actually pulled out my chair for me, manners like that were usually only at the events I was dragged to. I sat down and in no time Kol was across from me with his jacket off and his hands propped on the table.

"So you finally agreed to a date, well, it really was only a matter of time. I mean, look at this face! How long could you possibly resist?" Kol teased me smugly with a smirk to match.

"Your right, how could I resist an arrogant womanizing prick like you." I mocked him and saw his eyes narrow at the jab.

Our waitress came up then dressed in the classic grille's uniform with her red hair pulled back in a bouncy ponytail. "Hi! I'm Meagan and I'll be your server for the night there gorgeous."

Kol looked up at her then and noticed the way she eyed him like an hungry animal seeing a piece of steak. "We'll take your best bottle of bourbon for now." And with that he made a casual flicking motion over his shoulder at the girl, dismissing her without feeling the need to say it. She balked in offense and stormed off after gaping like a fish for a good solid minute.

"You've offended our waitress."

Kol gave a casual shrug. "She'll get over it." Kol leaned forward more on his arms so part of his body was over the table. "Let's get down to business shall we. Tell me about yourself."

I looked at him perplexed. The way he talked to me it sounded like I was nothing more than a conquest. I squirmed at the feeling. "I already did over absinthe." I seethed out.

Kol's eyebrows shot up but he didn't say a word and when he finally did it was only to tease. "No, that was just the surface. I'm talking more the hopes and dreams."

"Again you already know that."

Meagan came back over then with two glasses and the bourbon. As soon as it touched the table I snatched the bottle and took a large swig from it before filling my glass. Kol looked on in a sort of awe before he came to his senses. "Okay. Why don't you ask questions for the night and I'll answer."

I glared suspiciously at him through my narrowed eyes. "Any?" Kol nodded. "Nothing off limits?" Again he nodded in confirmation. "Tell me about your family."

Kol coughed up his drink on that. "My family? Oh, no. They're all crazy as loons. How about your family?" He asked deflecting the conversation back to me.

"You know this was _your_ idea." I venomously spat at him.

Kol narrowed his eyes and seemed unsure to answer but he reluctantly did so and shook his hand in a motion that indicated I was right. "My parents are both dead again. My eldest brother was murdered by the Mystic Falls gang. My bastard brother is running around like he owns the town. And the rest of my siblings that are alive bow to him." Kol muttered out bitterly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at his honesty and wondered why he had such a bitterness towards them. He gave the impression that no one was on his side of things or didn't see things like he did. I cleared my throat before speaking, "Not much to say. I had an older brother. An eccentric grandmother. My dad was distant to say the least, which is a lot better than my mom."

"Mommy issues, eh? Bet she's a control freak, right?" I nod. "Yeah, same as mine, except yours is a dragon lady too." We were silent for a moment, I was processing the new information. I was shocked that we had something - anything remotely similar. Our personalities couldn't be more different. "Don't look so surprised, love."

"Hard not to. Never would have guessed we had something in common."

"I didn't just ask you out because you're gorgeous." Kol sent me a wink, "No, we're, uh... we're kindred souls."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I finished my drink.

Kol finished his drink before he picked up the bottle and poured another. "I know your story, Cassie. I mean, you're practically famous." Now I was really confused as to what he was talking about. And frankly with the mischievous grin that warped his features, I didn't really think I wanted to know. "You're the girl who told all those old folks all to shove it and had a threesome in the bathroom and later on blew the host."

My eyes widened into saucers from mortification. Mortification over the fact that he actually knew. He really knew. Every detail there was. No lies or gossip rumors. "Yeah...not really my finest moment."

Kol stayed quiet and watched my reaction with amusement before he became thoughtful. "I'm a lot like you. Don't really believe in rules and authority." He refilled my glass and raised it to me to take and held my gaze as he raised his own. "Your courage, it should be celebrated not unsung."

And with that we clinked our glasses and swallowed the contents back. Kol's words were so oddly sincere that it was unnerving. Kol was only ever like this when I was around. Santiago had said that I had him wrapped around my finger, I had brushed it off at the time but now, I wasn't so sure. "Why did you really save me the other night?"

Kol froze. "I already told you."

I nodded in agreement. "I know, but that can't be all there is to it, that I'm irritating and interesting. What is the real reason?" Kol opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off, "And I know when your lying." I warned.

Kol gulped and stayed silent. His one eye started to twitch at one point but that had since relaxed. I was guessing this was one of those moments were his eyes were showing the war inside but it was too dim in here for me to properly see them.

Suddenly Kol's brother Klaus walked up to us with a smile that made him look devilish. "Kol! Ah, I see your on a date. Well sorry but we have to cut it short. Family business and all sweetheart." Klaus said down to me rather condescendingly.

"Get lost Nik." Kol seethed from his seat with a simmering rage.

"Can't little brother, I need your help and since your such a happy homicidal maniac, well I thought who better." Klaus reasoned. He certainly was different from the night I met him at the ball.

"It's needs to be done _now_."

"Yes. The sooner the better." Klaus said while stealing Kol's drink and disappearing into the crowd.

Kol turned to me and looked at a loss for words. "Sorry Cassie. I'll make it up to you another time. I promise."

"It's ok. I'll see you around homicidal maniac."

Kol tensed at the dig but decided to say nothing, but his eyes were having this was within them again. It was like he was fighting himself on what he would normally do and what he chose to do around me. He got to his feet and quickly escaped thru the back of the restaurant.

I sighed and got up myself and started the walk home. A pair of arms banded around my frame and a scream tore out from my throat. Large hands clasped over my mouth and I was being dragged into the alley. Not this again. Nothing good ever happens to me in alleys.

"Hello love."

Getting a good look for the first time at my attacker I saw that it was Klaus. I would have thought he be with Kol after he insisted Kol leave. "What do you want?"

"I want my brother's attention on his family but as of late he seems distracted." Klaus looked pointedly towards me. "Kol seems to have found something to entertain him for the time being I see though. The art girl from the ball."

"So you do remember me?"

"Mm. Fondly." Klaus' gaze moved down to my neck and he watched the pulse point beat erratically. "Kol, the wily troublemaker, out for no one but himself. I'd be careful little one, you'll get hurt."

"I know that."

"And yet, here you are, playing with fire. Kol has a notorious reputation for being a selfish, manipulative menace and holds an intense deep hatred for humans. In addition he is rather fond on toying with women," Klaus leaned in close so his breath ghosted along my cheek, "especially the innocent ones."

And with that he sped away leaving me gasping for breath I didn't even know I needed it. I hadn't realized that the moment I saw Klaus' face I had stopped. Whatever was going on with Kol's family I decided it was best to stay out of it, getting in the crossfire was dangerous and deadly.


	12. Weekend in Richmond

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy my lovely readers! Really long chapter for you guys here. Don't forget to review, I would really like to know what you guys think of the sex scene.**

It had been three days since I had last seen Kol or heard from him. Ever since the date that Klaus ruined it had been radio silence from him. It wasn't like I was expecting anything from him, I had no expectations of him but something would've been nice.

I continued packing my suitcase for the weekend while humming softly. There was a big gallery opening in Richmond this Saturday and it was my job to make sure everything went perfectly. My mother normally did these things but she was away and had me fill in for her.

"Where are you off to?"

I jumped at the voice from behind me and I could hear a snicker. Sharply turning I saw Kol in my room. "Your back."

Kol nodded and plopped himself on my bed peeking thru my suitcase. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Richmond." I replied while folding another shirt and placing it in.

"Why you going there?"

"Art opening. I'm in charge." Kol stood to his feet and started to pace around the room. His back was rigid and clearly he was agitated over something that had happened. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Now about this gala, you need a date?"

"Not exactly one of those things, besides I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Well my better thing is leaving me now." Kol pouted to me with a boyish light in his eyes and I giggled.

"Go! I need to get some sleep. I leave early tomorrow morning."

Kol paused at the window and stared long and hard at me. "I could always help you pick out something to wear for this opening."

Kol's tone of sinful teasing made me blush and throw a pillow at him. I could hear laughter echo in the night from then onwards.

* * *

The bus ride to Richmond was fine I suppose. The driver was still a little drunk from the night before and he ran over literally every pothole possible in the road. The seats were uncomfortable and the service sucked but it was at last over. And I now had a comfy bed for the weekend thanks to the Hilton.

Walking the busy streets I admired the buildings and people. No one in Mystic Falls would ever really dress like any of the people you see around here, but that was a joy to living in a place like here, there were so many different kinds of people you were bound to find others like you. Mystic Falls was nice, that picture perfect small town but at times it wasn't enough.

Stepping into the gallery space I gawked at it's size. The place was huge with empty walls waiting to be looked upon once new art covered it's blank space. The ceiling was high and exposed, showing off the heating system. A crew of six men were at work in the back of the place while a few others stood at the front hanging banners.

"You must be Cassandra." A women's voice rang clear as crystal in the empty gallery. She was dressed in a floral kimono with painted on eyebrows that made her look like a clown.

"Yes."

The woman grabbed my hand and shook it in a rush and motioned for me to follow her as she walked along the hallways with her assistant. "Now Clara I want the Native American display over here and across from it I want the new age abstract pieces. I want a fresh cup of coffee and bring me those itineraries! Cassandra I want you to come back tonight and charm those old man to spend the money they have in their wallets."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good off now. No! Not there you imbecile!" And with that I quickly ran away out the door.

"Well, and here I thought it would take me longer to find you." Looking up I saw Kol leaning against an old muscle car with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I walked up to him.

We stood close and I had a hard time deciphering how he felt with the shadows casted along his face. "Came to see you, obviously." Kol replied as he poked my nose gently. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Only every time I see you."

Then he held out his hand for me to take, "Come on."

I took his hand without reservation and followed as he left his car parked and strolled the streets with me at his side. "Did you really come all the way out here to see me?"

"Yes. You make it sound like your an ocean away kitten."

"Why kitten?" Kol looked at me perplexed. "I mean why do you call me that?"

Kol's eyes softened and he slowed our pace. "Oh that, you remind me of a kitten is all."

I snorted and walked ahead of him but he was fast to keep pace with me. I didn't know where we were but being with Kol, I didn't care. It was weird to say let alone think but I knew Kol wouldn't let anything to happen to me.

"What's this place?"

I looked back and saw that Kol was staring with fascination at the store in front of him. Reading the sign above I saw that it was one those sex shops. "It's a sex shop."

Kol's eyebrows shot up with delight. "A sex shop?" I nodded carefully. "What do you buy in there?"

"Toys, lube, lingerie etc. The normal stuff and some fetish things too, especially S&M now with the mainstream rise in popularity."

Kol stalked towards me with purpose and a devilish smirk that widened the closer he got to me. "We're going in." And before I could protest he hauled me to his side and led us in.

The place was dim with low lighting overhead and on displays. Shelves lined the walls and made makeshift hallways filled with blow up dolls, dildos, handcuffs, nude magazine's and a collections of porn videos. Mannequins dressed in skimpy panty sets and costumes lined the section for lingerie with red velvet curtains signaling the fitting rooms.

"May I help you two?" A tiny brunette asked.

"We're gonna try all of these." Kol pointed to every mannequin in the vicinity.

"No I'm not."

"Now kitten-"

"Don't kitten me! I'm not trying this stuff on, I didn't even want to come in here!"

"Lover's spat?" The brunette questioned innocently.

" _We_ are not together." I waved my hands between the two of us.

"Hence the problem you see." Kol grinned charmingly down to the sales girl. Her cheeks turned crimson from his harmless flirt and she scuffled away to help another customer. "Back to the matter at hand kitten. I simply wa-"

"I'm not trying anything on."

"You know I could just compel you to. Whether you like it or not, I can make you do anything so why not make things easier and just do it."

Kol was right he could always compel me but he hadn't so far, actually Kol hadn't even attempted to. "One."

"Ten."

"Three."

"Deal as long as I get to pick them out."

I thought over the deal and knew I probably wouldn't get any better and his eyes were practically daring me to run. "Fine." I gritted out and stood by the dressing rooms waiting for him.

Kol looked like a kid trapped in a candy store. The eyes held that hedonistic delight with the hint of mischief. He rifled thru the racks of ruffles, lace and latex before deciding on the three. He thrusted them into my arms, spun me around and pushed me into a room, quickly locking it behind me.

I scowled at the manhandling but got changed anyway...not like there was a choice in the matter.

Glaring at the offending pieces of fabric in my hands I huffed and dumped them onto the seat in the changing room. I moved slowly, taking my time partially because this was the last thing I wanted to really do and the other part was just to annoy Kol a bit. Grabbing the least repulsive one I slipped it on and without looking in the mirror stepped out with what little courage I had.

Kol was lounging on a sofa nearby still gazing at everything in wonder before spotting me. I shifted uncomfortably on the soles of my feet but I could see Kol's eyes darken from here after they went wide with excitement. Within seconds Kol was on his feet and in front of me. "You look delicious darling. Absolutely delicious."

My heart sped up rapidly at his compliment and I looked around at everything but him. "Yeah, well don't get used to it." I muttered.

Kol remained quiet but stared intently and a slow, lazy grin took over his face making my heart thaw. "On the contrary-" Kol wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him while speaking in husky tone, "You should get used to wearing these more often."

I shivered inwardly and had trouble getting a hold of my sudden shallow breathing. Like a ninja, I expertly stepped out of his hold and darted to the changing room once again. It was the only solace I had around here to control myself around Kol. The more Kol used his charms the more I wanted to desperately jump his bones, like some cat in heat.

Burying my face in my hands I leaned back against the door and with a resigned sigh tried on the next outfit. It was red and lacey, leaving nothing to the imagination with the amount of exposed skin. _Definitely worse than the first one._

Peeking my head I saw Kol waiting for me expectantly with his arms folded dismissing the leggy brunette trying to get his attention. I stepped out with a bit more confidence than before and saw Kol's eyes widen. The girl whipped around to find me and in a sick sort of satisfaction I saw her face turn red with anger before she stomped off.

I could feel Kol's eyes roam my scantily clad form hungrily like some rabid wolf. "I take it you approve."

"Most definitely darling." Kol replied while licking his lower lip and causing my stomach to sink to the floor.

"Only one more." I teased lightheartedly.

"Don't remind me!" I could hear Kol shout back as I closed the door.

When I stepped out of the changing room with the last outfit on I found that Kol was no where in sight. I frowned slightly when I didn't see him and wondered when at what point I started to care. Ignoring the sinking feeling in my gut I turned to the full length 360 mirror, spinning around to see my body in every angle. The whole ensemble was black and sheer with matching garter belts and thigh highs. It was something I would never pick out for myself but I'd admit that it did make me look seductive.

Busy in my thoughts and the slight admiration I was having over my form I didn't notice Kol comeback from where ever he had run off to, I only saw him when I noticed his reflection...and saw him with his shirt open. Before I could make a snappy comment Kol swooped in close to me. My back was against his bare chest and I could feel his deep breathing while he leaned down to the shell of my ear and whispered softly, "Best one yet."

"Oh."

Kol's gaze was glued to my body, his look was smoldering and seductive, primal and hedonistic all at once. Butterflies erupted and heat rushed to my core. I could feel Kol's hands being placed on my hips and my spine tingled when Kol placed a kiss to the junction of my shoulder and neck.

"Can you just stop?" I said frustrated and stepped away from him and turned so I could look at him.

"Stop what, kitten?"

"Calling me 'kitten', and trying to be funny, and-" I was momentarily distracted from my mini rant by the sight of Kol's bare chest. His torso was lanky but very lean with defined lines running across the skin. "-That."

Kol simply smirked while buttoning up his shirt before walking towards me again. "Oh! Well, most girls like this. But, then, you're not like most girls, are you?"

"What I'd like is for you to just stop messing around. This isn't a weekend getaway for me I have to work."

"Well just blow it off." I gaped at him appalled and went to make a dash into the dressing room before I was snatched back by Kol. "Okay, Cassie. Alright. I have been trying to charm you. And your resistance is as impressive as it is baffling."

I rolled my eyes at the man child in front of me. "Baffling, huh?"

"Very."

A shaky laugh escaped from my lips and I smiled while rolling my eyes again. "I really have to get going."

Kol let out an attractive huff of contempt. "Alright then, since you insist on being stubborn."

"I'm stubborn!" Was the last thing I managed to say before being shoved into the dressing room.

* * *

Dressed in a black and white rorschach printed dress that ended mid thigh I strolled around the gala's opening. Guests were admiring the pieces and talking adamantly about there interpretations. Caterers passed by with gleaming silver trays of champagne and finger foods, weaving expertly between the people.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and the gala was going off without a hitch. Everything was going as planned to which my mother would be pleased over. I answered any passerby questions and did my best to charm some old geezers into buying a lavishly expensive painting's. The crowd was growing with each passing minute and it was getting harder to move around freely.

A sudden feeling of a having someone watching me overcame my senses. Turning I spotted Kol leaning casually against one of the makeshift walls used to show off the exhibits. He was standing amongst a crowd of predominately women who vied for his attention. The look in his chocolate eye's was positively smoldering, even when they were partially cut off from view when he finished his glass of champagne.

Smirking with all the self assurance of the world he strode over in record time so we were standing less than a foot apart from each other. The more personal space Kol seemed to crowd in on the more I found I didn't mind it recently and had even started to enjoy it. He was dressed in a tux like everyone else but on him he just made it look better.

"You look bloody fantastic, kitten."

I blushed at the compliment and decided that my shoes had become very interesting. "You really didn't have to be here, you know?"

"I know. I wanted to be."

Kol's honesty shocked me. He had admitted before that he hated things like this even more than I did, so why was he even here in the first place? The questioned still haunted me when Kol held out his arm for me to take and lead me around while showing others that I was off limits.

We weaved together through the mass of people. Kol was more than happy to be any sort of attention which was more than fine with me. Despite that Kol was more than happy to give me credit for what others remarked he must have done. I was surprised more by the unselfishness that Kol showed when it came to me. Actually the more I thought about it the more I could look back on and see that Kol treated me differently than others. But how different was I exactly? I mean I wasn't astoundingly gorgeous like other women; I wasn't the girl that held the attention of an entire room; hell I wasn't even gifted with any talent. So what made Kol stick to me like glue?

After everyone was ushered out of the gallery, Clara thanked me profusely for my help as her boss was otherwise _engaged_. Kol took my hand once again and escorted me outside and back to my hotel. I didn't bother to ask how he knew where I was staying, I had learned it was best to just keep certain questions to myself.

We remained silent as we ambled the empty stone streets lost in one another's own thoughts. Coming up to the building Kol led me past the front desk and reception area and stood firmly at the elevators without looking at me. The shiny silver doors opened with a clatter with a blinking iridescent light bulb. We stood quietly after I pressed the button for my floor. I was curious as to what was going on in Kol's mind, he was never normally this quiet and it started to make me worry.

Kol turned to me suddenly. We faced each other. Our chests rising and falling in time with our steady breathing. My lips parted slightly as I stared in curiosity up at Kol. I could see his eyes darken at the small motion; they narrowed at the creases by the corners of his eyes and I found that I liked it. Within seconds Kol was crashing our lips together, molding them to one another, fusing them so no one could tell where the other's began or ended.

It was the best. The kind of kiss that makes the girl lift her leg in movies. Yeah that cheesy corny Hollywood move that coincidentally had a moment of reality. My reality.

We were interrupted by the tiny ding of the elevator alerting us that we had arrived on our floor. Kol pulled back reluctantly and groaned in frustration at the intrusion.

I gave a low chuckle that Kol shot a rueful glare at and took his hand and lead him out of the elevator. Kol and I walked hand in hand down the hallway to my room. Stopping at the door I swiped out the key card and unlocked the door. I paused at the open door and faced him slowly. Did I want him to come inside? Or did I want this end here and not go further? "Do you want to come in?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Kol said hurriedly and rushed down to my lips.

He captured them passionately and moved us inside, slamming the door shut with his foot. Next thing I knew I could feel my back pressed into the wall and Kol flush against me. My heartbeat felt like it was going to burst from my chest at the rate of speed at which it pounded loudly in my chest...or was it just loud to my ears? The thought was quickly brushed away when one of Kol's hands moved to cup my cheek while the other was banded around my waist.

My hands were no longer shy and skimmed his broad shoulders and chest when they weren't busy being tangled into the hairs at the back of his neck, urging him down to kiss me better to which he happily obliged. I moaned shamelessly into his mouth that was coaxing said sounds from me and ground against him. The heat from a hand trailing down my side brought me to some level of cloud nine I didn't know existed.

The sound of my dress's zipper being dragged down was all that could be heard besides the heavy panting. The cool night air touched my bare back causing a shiver to pass thru me. My leg was brought up to hitch itself around Kol's waist as he sucked in an unhurried pace at my neck leaving bruising marks in his wake. I wrapped my other leg around Kol to match my other one and grounded down onto his growing erection.

I had never been this bold in my life. Kol really did bring out a new side to me.

Sliding my hands under his jacket we managed to slip it off his shoulders without breaking our contact. Crashing back into the wall from the force at which Kol returned my ferocity had me squealing. We broke away for a moment as I tugged Kol's dress shirt over his head and he in turn tugged the front of my dress down, exposing some of my chest. Kol placed wet kisses and love bites to the area before maneuvering back to my panting mouth and placing me back on my feet. I could see the veins of his true face peek thru his beautiful mask before it was hidden away once again.

Sliding my dress down and stepping out of the pool of fabric at my feet I was left with nothing but my underwear on while Kol was still wearing trousers. Walking up with a seductive sway to my hips I placed my hands on his chest and slowly traced the planes of his torso. The dips and curves I had seen at the sex shop was nothing compared to actually touching them, feeling them ripple under the feather touches gave me a new found confidence.

Without breaking the simmering eye contact we had with one another, I moved my hands slowly down the front of Kol's chest and began to unlatch his belt buckle. Kol cupped my face and brought it to his own, placing a lingering kiss to my mouth that had me standing on my tip toes to bring us closer. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down at a teasing pace I went to make a move to grasp him through his briefs but was stopped by a pair of hands.

Kol took my trapped hands and leaned them against the wall high above my head and wiggled his eyebrows challengingly. There was a pause, a charged moment, between us where Kol lost of his playfulness and was serious. Kol studied me from as far as he allowed himself to go before he swooped back down to capture me in a whirlwind of tongues battling for control.

Kol swept me up into his arms and he walked us into the bedroom where he gently placed me on the bed's edge. His fingers unhooked my bra with a simple flick. I was laid back down by the firmness of Kol's body pressed to mine.

And in no time at all we both had successfully removed the other's remaining pieces of fabric before rolling around on the bed's covers before we stopped. If there was ever a moment where I could've run and asked for him to leave it was by far too late and I wouldn't have wanted that anyway. It was the last thing I wanted. All I wanted was for Kol to fill me and sate this craving he had created.

The first thrust into my waiting core had me cry out sharply from the intrusion. Kol was the biggest I had ever had and my reaction showed, but Kol was nothing but the picture of patience. He placed light kisses to the side of my neck and jaw working his way to my swollen lips again, capturing them in a heated lock before he experimentally rolled his hips.

This time my cry was full of pleasure and with that Kol started to move. I would feel him almost pull himself out before slamming so hard back into me that my body shook from the force. Kol hit every deep spot within with perfect precision making me squirm uncontrollably underneath him. I grasped his back and raked my nails down them so hard I left a trail of angry red marks and little spots of blood.

Kol's pace was relentless. He was never joking when he said he had tremendous stamina I didn't think anyone would be able to continue this rhythm but Kol could. A loud banging from the headboard smacking into the wall was the only outside noise that held any focus for me. The only thing I could focus on was the mind numbing pleasure I was receiving from the gorgeous man above me. The way our hips moved together like clockwork, the sweat that dripped down his forehead, the friction our wet skin made and even the way Kol would lightly scrape his fangs across my jugular had me moaning.

I could feel my muscles tighten around his length and prayed for the looming orgasm to come. I picked up the pace of my hips against his, circling and rotating them desperately for blessed relief. Kol's hands positioned themselves lower to my hips and angled them up in such a way that had him sheathed so deeply that all I could do was hang onto him. The pressure felt like it would explode at any second with the way it had built up with the expertise from the man with me.

Suddenly my orgasm tore thru me. Stars blurred my vision with an blinding ecstasy that I have never known in my life. I clung to Kol's form desperately as if my entire being was tethered to him and if I let go I would float away into oblivion.

My walls clenched and unclenched around Kol's still rock hard member. I looked up through the pieces of my hair that stuck to my sweaty forehead with a glazed over lust filled look to find that Kol's matched mine except for the sated look that was in mine. Placing my hands gently on either side of his face I brought it down to my lips and kissed them with tenderness before tilting my head back and exposing my throat.

Pin pricks could be felt before deep greedy gulps were taken. And as Kol fed from me not only was I not worried but also incredibly turned on by it all, the eroticism of the moment I could now understand. I could feel Kol twitch inside me as he fed on my neck and I teasingly rolled my hips back into his and was gifted with the guttural groan from Kol.

He unlatched himself from his home at my throat before gazing down at me with a glower as the veins disappeared. I shyly peeked up and a smile grew onto my face to match the one Kol had blossoming onto his and the next thing I knew Kol had started back up again, making me groan and cling to him like my life depended on it.

* * *

The sun streamed through the open curtains, blinding me with there rays of light before I was able to get some bearing of my surroundings. I was stiff and sore all over, bruises marred my form and tiny puncture marks were in various places. Cocooned in a soft blanket and kept in place by an arm wrapped tightly around me. Turning in the small space that was allowed I saw Kol still blissfully asleep.

His hair was tousled more than usually and knowing why brought a smile to my lips, the images from last night's adventures flickered by. His breathing was low and deep causing me to feel the rise and fall of his expanding chest. Before long Kol's eyes fluttered open, he gave a sleepy groan before he spotted me and gave a lazy heart stopping grin to me. "Good morning kitten." Kol purred out while placing a languid kiss to my shoulder.

"Morning." I greeted and turned so I could face him properly and nuzzled myself into his side.

We stayed like that, just wrapped up in the other with no worries of the outside world. In that hotel room we had our own world protected from outside forces that we would have to leave today.

"So, last night was-"

"Amazing." Kol guessed with a playful twinkle before he yanked me down so I was now underneath the solid form that gave me such pleasure. "Incredible." A kiss was placed to the column of my neck. "Unbelievable." Another kiss but this one to my collarbone. "Astounding." Kol's lips found the juncture between my neck and head and bit down gently with human teeth. "Take your pick."

"You act like I showed you moves you've never seen before." I teased him.

Kol scoffed loudly and glared thru narrow happy eyes. "Did you ever. And I'm pretty sure we made Rosemary's baby!" I laughed at what had become the usual antics of the man child. "Oh, darling, it was extraordinary. The heat, the flexibility," at that Kol let out a soft chuckle, "I mean, you had moves that would make even the Devil blush."

I groaned and hid further into the plush bedcovers to cover my red face. A relatively gentle tug was felt and I slowly peeled my eyes up to see Kol looking down on me with a self-satisfied smirk and the air of a smug bastard around him. I scowled and he let out a chuckle at my antics before slowly bending down the few inches so our noses were touching before placing soft chaste kisses to my lips.

A warm, slow tingle ran up my spine, from my head to my toes, and I made a move to deepen our kiss further before Kol pulled back and kept himself out of reach. When I looked at him this time I saw a lazy grin on his face; this suited him so much better than the smirk of a prankster or the meanness of the serial killer or the sadness that eventually would envelope a thousand year old man, no this showed his age, his true age, the one he was stuck in for eternity.

"We should get ready if you want to be back by tonight."

I made an annoyed groan but got up anyway knowing he was right. If I didn't get back by this evening with a full and glowing report of this weekend's opening I would be royally fucked.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving me a ride?" I questioned while slipping on a pair of jeans and rummaging for a clean shirt.

"Not a bit." Kol said nonchalantly and eyed me openly.

After packing the last of our things we walked out of the room, went down the elevator and strolled the lobby's entrance all the while Kol never let go of my hand for a second. When we made it to Kol's vintage muscle car he opened the passenger door and made a grand gesture for me to get in first. "After you."

I smile and stepped in slowly. Kol closed the door behind and vamp sped into the car, his hair a slightly windblown with a grin. He started the car and we were silent for a time, leaving me in my thoughts. What had happened this weekend with us...I didn't know what. Were we a couple or friends with benefits or I was just some whore? My mind spun without knowing where it would stop and when.

A warm hand was placed on top of mine, pulling me from my revere out the window. Kol picked my hand up and maneuvered it so mine was on top and placed it down on the driving stick. Our fingers intertwined with the other's reminding me of last night and this morning, I blushed at the memory. Kol kept his gaze fixed on the road but I could every so often feel him tighten his fingers on mine.

I smiled to myself at the butterflies. This had to be the most corny cliché thing but it was true. I was like a little school girl around him with the way I felt. And that was the moment. The moment I realized I had started to fall for Kol Mikaelson's charms.


End file.
